Quiet Reflections and Unlikely Outcomes
by smartkid37
Summary: Someone on the team realizes they're reaching the end of their ability to cope with what they see/do everyday. In that moment of quiet reflection spoken aloud, sometimes, when it seems that no one is looking, the most unlikely of bonds are strengthened. Written for Merzibelle for the 2012 WEE on NFA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Special Thanks goes out to my BETA'S: **Gottahavemyncis** & **Shelbylou!** I couldn't have done this without your invaluable help and patience. Thank you.-_

_Also want to thank **Tigyr** and **Akaeve** for your most helpful suggestions._

* * *

**Written For The White Elephant Exchange on NFA - For Merzibelle**

**_Prompt_ **

_Gen, team or any pairing, "I can't do this anymore" ie. someone on the team's reaching the end of their ability to cope with what they see/do everyday... do they leave the team, contemplate suicide, or something else? Does the team learn of the situation and what do they do about it. This could be a case story or part of a case story._

**************NCIS**************

_Set - Six months after Double Identity_

_Monday September 13, 2010_

_1700 Hours_

"Never fear, Jethro, I will look after young Timothy this evening. I shall be keeping my eye on those bruised ribs of his as well as the multiple contusions and other bruises. More importantly, I will be watching that lump on the back of his head, to insure he is not suffering from anything more serious than what he claims to be." Ducky vowed to his friend. "Without any additional symptoms of a concussion, such as your typical nausea, it is not certain that he has one, which is why I must abide by the patient's wishes and not push him to go to the emergency room."

"Wow, Probie, leave it to you to piss off the suspect. What is it with you and trouble covering the back door when we serve warrants anyway?" Tony joked, though the mirth did not reach his eyes. "What the hell did you say to him to make him go off on you like that?"

**Thwack**

"Ooh. Sorry, Boss. Sorry, Probie." Tony muttered as he rubbed the back of his head where the boss had just laid a head slap on him.

A study in color contrasts with dark multi-colored bruises covering his face that could not quite hide the pallor underneath, Tim was in too much pain to respond to his teammate's gibes or even register the fact that his silence was the biggest worry on all their minds, as proven by the matching expressions of concern on all their faces.

Ziva watched silently as Tony continued with his trademark method for covering his real feelings as he worked to come to terms with what had just happened here. The realization that his teammate, friend and little brother had just come damn close to getting beaten to death while he was as close by as just on the other side of that door was obviously affecting Tony deeply. Leaving him alone to work through what he was feeling without bringing any undue attention to his efforts, Ziva turned her attention to her physically wounded teammate and friend.

_Had it really only been just fifteen minutes since they'd descended on this house to serve the warrant? Was it really only fifteen minutes ago that Gibbs had issued the orders?_

_"Ziva, witness statements. Start four houses down, both sides. McGee, take the back door. DiNozzo, with me."_

Ziva had not been happy to divide up like that. Her 'gut' was telling her they needed to be more careful this time. Now looking at her badly beaten friend, she was deeply regretting not speaking up. She knew that had she done so, Gibbs would have listened. He never shrugged off any of their 'gut feelings' since they had all learned to value his as much as he did. If she had spoken up, none of this would have happened, of that Ziva was sure.

Gibbs watched silently as their M.E. wrapped his wounded agent's ribs as a precautionary measure while the Assistant M.E. worked to reduce the swelling on Tim's facial bruising with an icepack to the worst of them, as well as one applied to his black eye. Numerous times Tim attempted to reach up and take over the ice pack on his eye, only to have his arm drop like a lead weight as his strength gave out, seemingly in tandem to the sharp indrawn breaths of pain that coincided with the pressure Ducky was applying to his ribs as he taped.

Jimmy finally took pity on the agent under his care and offered him a second ice pack. He silently pointed to the other side of his face, reminding Tim of the bruises that were there and needed attention. Jimmy wasn't planning to go anywhere anytime soon and would notbe giving up on helping the agent out in this situation. Unable to watch Tim continue to struggle any longer, Ziva stepped up and gently took the ice pack from his open palm, applying it to his face for him, a gentle smile of compassion playing across her countenance as she looked at him.

"Thank you." Tim offered quietly to all three of them as they continued to do what they could for him. He had yet to bring himself to look at any of them full on, unwilling to see the censure, judgment and embarrassment they were all feeling.

"Ducky, don't you think he should go to the Emergency Room?" Tony asked quietly, concern finally prevalent in his tone.

"No." Tim's volume stayed the same, but was now infused with enough firmness, that his intentions were clear, as he refused before the M.E. could even respond to the question.

"McGee." Gibbs growled, speaking to his injured agent for the first time since rushing outside to where he'd heard the shouting and blows of the physical beating and pulling Johnson off his agent, literally tossing him into the arms of the very pissed off DiNozzo and Da'vid.

The Team Leader had immediately called for Ducky but had then left Tim in Ziva's capable hands as she had made quick work of cuffing Johnson and stowing him in the back of the sedan. He knew Tim was well within her eyesight. Tony had followed Gibbs back into the house to continue carrying out the search warrant.

Now, Gibbs waited for his youngest agent to back down and cooperate with them on going to the E.R., glaring at the young man's bent head while he waited. The kid wouldn't even look up at any of them. With his anger raging at what had been done to Tim and his control on that anger slipping, the boss kept his mouth shut, unwilling to make the situation worse. Seeing his youngest agent beaten this way just for doing his job really ticked Gibbs off.

He wanted a piece of Johnson so badly he could almost taste it. Knowing Vance, Gibbs wouldn't get the chance. He'd probably cite some regulation about not letting the man walk on a technicality such as having Gibbs take things out on the guy.

"I'll be fine." Tim offered quietly, while still refusing to look at any of them.

"Jethro, as I said, I will look after him this evening. If I see that he is in need of a trip to the emergency room, I will take him there myself." Ducky attempted to smooth things over.

"No, Ducky. You don't have to do that. I don't wanna put you out like that." Tim replied apologetically, finally looking up at the M.E. he respected deeply and did not want to bother.

"Then go to the damn hospital now, McGee!" Gibbs remarked angrily before he turned and walked toward the car. "DiNozzo! Da'vid! Let's go! We've got work to do!"

As the other two agents hurried to catch up to their boss, Jimmy stood in shock, flabbergasted at Gibbs' treatment of his own agent. Tim hadn't done anything wrong, why would his boss treat him like that?

"S. Okay, Jimmy. I'm used to it." Tim remarked quietly as they watched the remainder of the MCRT leave Tim behind and the agent seemed to read Jimmy's mind. Struggling to his feet, he spoke once more. "He's right, though. Ducky would you mind just dropping me off at Bethesda? I'll take a cab home when they're done checking me over. I know everyone has to work tomorrow." Tim's breathing was harsh and obviously causing him pain, making the effort to talk even more painful.

"Nonsense, Timothy!" Ducky admonished him angrily. "No one is dropping you off in any such manner! You are not a piece of luggage, young man!"

"Excess baggage is more like it." Tim muttered half under his breath as he turned away and trudged his way toward the front of the only transportation he had back to the Navy Yard now; the Autopsy van.

Looking up at the seat he now needed to climb up into, Tim groaned aloud.

"McGee, you…." Jimmy tried to say something.

"Jimmy, please!" Tim took as deep a breath as his injuries would allow, winced from the effort and tried again, "It's Tim, please."

"Sorry, Tim. I was just gonna suggest you ride in the back on the gurney, it might be more comfortable for you."

"Ugh! You mean the…?"

"Uhm, yeah. Well, it's actually pretty comfortable and it'll be easier for you to get into the truck if you use the ramp that's back there. I can pull it out for you."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Tim offered in between his gasps for breath that were becoming increasingly pained. Slowly, he trudged up the ramp and eased himself down on the wheeled cot, choosing not to lie down, but rather, to stay upright wedged next to and holding onto the shelving for support.

A silent, angry and thoughtful M.E. drove them to Bethesda Naval Hospital and parked in the Emergency Room parking lot. He was happy to have called them ahead of time while Tim and Jimmy had been talking earlier. It made Tim's wait to be seen virtually non-existent, as he was gently urged into a wheelchair and wheeled back for x-rays within two minutes of their arrival.

Ducky breathed a sigh of relief that the young man had not sustained any life-threatening injuries and that he was now in the hands of medical professionals who could talk some sense into him without care of how strong he was or wasn't trying desperately to be. Maybe now, Timothy could let go of his bravado and let someone else take care of him.

Jimmy had taken the Autopsy Van back to the Navy Yard so he could return with his own personal vehicle for Tim's release from the hospital. The M.E's solitude lasted an entire 30 minutes, at which time the doctor on duty returned to update him on Tim's condition.

"Doctor Mallard?"

"Yes?" Ducky looked at the man who was decidedly at least ten years his senior and taller than the M.E. by at least a foot. The Doctor on duty held himself with confidence and was clearly not one who scared or shocked easily. Ducky gave him his full attention, as he hoped the news would be good.

"I'm Dr. Greene and I will be Agent McGee's treating physician while he's with us." The older man offered with an outstretched hand for a handshake even as he seemed to be sizing Ducky up with his penetrating steady gaze and serious face.

"I am pleased to hear it. I've heard lots of great things about you from the other doctors and even the staff here." Ducky replied calmly.

"Mmm. Don't believe everything you hear." Dr. Greene remarked with only the slightest of grins before he turned serious. "I understand you brought Agent McGee in?"

"Yes, he was injured while assisting his team as they attempted to serve a search warrant."

"Injured is right. He's extremely lucky, that young man. Any more pressure on at least one of those ribs of his would have broken, possibly puncturing one of his lungs or other organs."

"Meaning he will be feeling as if they had been broken for the next week or so." Ducky remarked with a rueful small smile.

"Right. I'm guessing I don't have to tell you that he should be not be allowed to stay alone. Matter of fact, I won't release him unless he has someone designated to look after him for at least the first week." Dr. Greene stipulated.

"I can assure you, Timothy will be staying with me." Ducky assured replied without hesitation. "In fact, I have every intention of keeping him under my care for at least the next two weeks."

"Good, well in that case, I'll let him go, so long you can promise me that he will be the model patient for you during that time; although it would be preferable if indeed that time is extended to at least two weeks I will leave that judgment call up to you. I've given him a prescription for pain medication. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you'll need to make sure he takes them. He has already been given the first dose."

"Absolutely. He will also be taking it easy and doing nothing strenuous during that time as well. I agree with your assessment. I do not believe in rushing these things, myself."

"Good. Very good. It makes me feel better in releasing him knowing that. Now, the meds I've prescribed for him are the strong stuff, so…"

"No driving or field work for our injured agent. Never fear, I have no intention of allowing Timothy to do either of those things."

"Good. I feel much better about releasing him, knowing you'll be looking after him, Dr. Mallard. He's free to go. You'll find him in Room 316."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Not at all. I'm just thankful that for once, I have a patient who isn't in danger of passing away on me. He should recover completely."

"Thank you."

****NCIS***

Tim struggled with taking himself to the bathroom; the pain filled journey from sitting up in bed, to getting out of the bed and being completely upright on his feet, had taken almost everything out of him, leaving him feeling completely weak and almost boneless. But he was determined to do this.

He was NOT going to give in to the pain or the desperate need for sleep; not here where Ducky would feel the need to stay with him, thereby not getting adequate sleep himself. Tim would not let that happen. Even if the M.E. did go home and get some sleep, he'd still feel the need to come back and check on him and take him home. Again, Tim wasn't going to put the older man out like that.

But it was more than that. Tim needed to get this under control; the pain filled breathing, the jarring shards of pain that speared through him when he moved. He had a job to get back to and there was no way he was gonna be able to be of any use to anyone like this. Nope; this had to be dealt with; put away; masked.

The team was legendary for taking a licking and continuing to tick; a regular band of Timex Watch representatives, they were and Tim McGee had no intention of being the odd man out on that distinction. That's all there was to it. It was just gonna take a little time and a lot of practice. He could do this.

Ducky experienced a moment of worry when he reached Tim's room and found the patient's bed empty. Thankfully, that worry smoothed itself back down to concern as his ears picked up the muffled sounds of movement coming from the bathroom.

"Timothy, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Tim rasped out, the effort to speak sending yet another spasm of pain through his chest.

"Timothy, I'm coming in. You should not be out of bed without the aid of the wheelchair, young man." The M.E. scolded within his warning.

Opening the door, Ducky was alarmed at the sight of Tim leaning up against the wall next to the sink as his hand gripped the porcelain with all his might, the fingers nearly translucent from the effort and his face covered in a sheen of sweat and pinched in pain. Just before he opened his mouth to ask why the young man had gotten out of bed, Ducky spotted the pile of clothes in the floor at Tim's feet.

"Oh, Timothy!" Ducky fretted as he took him by the arm and slowly helped him back to the bed.

For once, the M.E. refrained from saying anything further. By the looks of things, Timothy had more than enough to deal with than an additional scolding from this old man.

After settling Tim back down in bed and making sure to push the call button for the nurse, Ducky sat down on the edge of the bed, watching closely as Tim fought for every pain-filled breath, exhaustion pulling at him at the same time.

"Rest, Timothy." Was all Ducky would say as he placed the oxygen mask back over the younger man's face.

When the nurse arrived shortly after Ducky's urging, she was not alone. The doctor to whom Ducky had just spoken to out in the hallway was with her. A few minutes of a quiet consultation and it was unanimously decided that the best thing for Tim was for him to spend the night in the hospital where an entire shift of nurses could watch over him and keep him from being in that much pain again.

Tim was decidedly very upset about this change in plans, but only because it kept him squarely on the sidelines of work. This meant he would forever more be seen as the weak link on the team. He would be the one who always got the assignment of covering the back door, even though he always screwed it up; the one who never got trusted to go overseas or undercover; the one Tony would always think couldn't protect anyone and the one no one would take seriously ever again. If he couldn't get back in the game just like the rest of them always did, he was useless to them.

Still, being kept overnight would allow Ducky to go home and get some sleep. Why that seemed less problematic now than it had earlier, he couldn't process; exhaustion was pulling at him rather harshly. He wasn't sure what the look he was seeing in the M.E.'s eyes was all about, but it was certain that spending the night sitting up watching him sleep was not conducive to the older man's continued good health. Tim couldn't even understand why Ducky's health suddenly seemed to be a major concern that would not stop popping into his head. Again, he was unable to finish the thought as his eyes closed on his own.

He had already agreed with the Doctor, nodding his head to show agreement. Tim had also noted that as soon as the Doctor and nurse had finished their final exams and given him what meds he needed and had gone, Ducky began pacing. If he hadn't been so tired, Tim's brain would have registered that something worrisome was going on with him. Ducky never paced. Something was wrong.

As the ability to give in to the need for sleep seemed to play with him, staying just out of reach, Tim's brain zoned in on his concern for Ducky. The M.E.'s continued silence and restlessness was so rare and unnerving, it set Tim's nerves on edge. He felt a sliver of relief when Ducky did finally sit down after what seemed like forever.

Finally, after watching Ducky remain lost in his thoughts for a while, Tim couldn't take the not knowing any longer. "Ducky, what is it?"

Startled from his troubled thoughts, the older man twitched and looked over at the patient. "Oh, Timothy. How are you feeling now? Has the pain diminished at all?"

"A little."

"Good. I must check on Mr. Palmer's arrival. I won't be but a moment. You stay in that bed and do not move." Ducky got up and quickly headed towards the door.

"Ducky!" Tim said with a forcefulness he'd never used on the kindly man before. It brought a wide stab of agony to his ribs and shortened his breathing but at least it had served its' purpose.

"Yes, Timothy? Oh, dear, do stop causing yourself more pain, would you my boy?"

"What's wrong? Please, is there something wrong with me that you're afraid to tell me?" Tim demanded through his breathing difficulties even as the M.E. helped him lie back against the pillows and kept his hand comfortingly on his shoulder for a minute.

"Timothy! I do apologize. There is nothing wrong with you that you have not been told. Let me go check in with Mr. Palmer and then we'll talk, alright?"

"Okay." Tim replied quietly as the relief he felt opened the door for the much-needed sleep to come in and claim him now.

True to his word, Ducky was back within a few short minutes. When he came back, he immediately went about re-checking Tim's blood pressure while gently asking him questions.

"Timothy, has the pain eased at all? Are you finding it easier to breathe?"

Tim opened his eyes and blearily looked at the obviously worried M.E. "'m okay." He rasped out, too exhausted to remember that Ducky had promised to talk to him. His eyes slid closed. "G… hom.."

"Good, very good. I will take your advice and head home for some rest. You go on and sleep, dear boy. That's what your body needs most right now. I'll see that you're not disturbed." Ducky smiled as he noticed Tim was already out.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Ducky's thoughts immediately turned to where they had been earlier. Although this young man's team leader was gruff and hard-core tough, the M.E. knew that although he knew the man better than anyone else did; he also knew Timothy very well and what he'd seen tonight was that the already sadly wide chasm that had lain between them for years, had just gotten wider. As he made his way down to the front entrance and waited for Jimmy to fetch the car, he pulled out his phone and called his long time friend, the Team Leader.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, Timothy will be spending the night in the hospital."

"He alright, Duck?"

"He managed to get himself to the bathroom so he could change into his clothes, but it caused him such pain and shortness of breath that he could barely hold himself up just getting there. He remains in extreme pain, which is why he was admitted instead of being released into my care."

"Anything broken?"

"Remarkably, no. However, his ribs are severely bruised to the point where Timothy is feeling the pain as if they had been broken and will need to be extremely cautious in his physical exertions for the next week or so to keep it that way. Needless to say, he will not be able to work for the remainder of this week, Jethro."

"Duck, I'm not that much of a monster."

"It might do you well to remember to let Timothy off the hook."

"Thought you just did, Duck."

"Your hook, Jethro! That young man was quite adamant that he needed to be at work tomorrow. You and I both know where that comes from."

_"Yeah, I know."_

"Just because Anthony returned to work sooner than he should have back when he contracted the plague, does not mean Timothy must act just as recklessly."

_"Tony saved lives that day, Ducky!"_ Gibbs angrily replied as if the older man had meant that as a slap against Tony. _"OUR lives!"_

"Yes, Jethro, he did. A fact that no one has forgotten. In fact, I'd venture, that is exactly why Timothy is convinced he is not allowed the luxury of the chance to recuperate as his body needs to." Ducky answered calmly, not bothered in the least by his friend's anger.

_"I'll talk to him."_ The younger man's tone had returned to quiet, as if he were genuinely concerned about the young man in question.

"Your anger was quite tangible tonight, Jethro, do be sure you let Timothy know it was not him that you were angry with, won't you?"

_"You staying with him tonight?"_

"No. I am returning home for the evening. I will be coming back after lunch tomorrow. The doctor has assured me that Timothy will not be evaluated until then."

_"Not like you to let your patient stay the night alone."_

"Timothy insisted that I go home and get a proper night's rest. I did not want to upset him further by arguing the point. However, I did wait until he had fallen asleep before taking my leave. The nurses are keeping an eye on him for me."

_"Appreciate the update."_

"You're quite welcome, my friend. Have a good evening."

_"Get some sleep, Duck."_

"Oh, Jethro, has anyone alerted Abigail of Timothy's situation?"

_"She's out of town, remember? Two week's vacation to help her family out?"_

"Oh, right. Very well. Good night, then."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Please forgive me - any medical mistakes are my own and are completely unintentional_

A very special Thank You goes out to my wonderful reviewers. You are most appreciated.  


* * *

Work swooped down on the lot of them before the sun even rose the next morning. A 5 AM callout for a double murder washed all reminders of their out of commission teammate away. With a crime scene to process and a case to work through and solve, as well as two bodies to autopsy and evaluate, it was long past seven that night before anyone had a chance to remember their missing teammate. They'd had their moments of realizing he wasn't there to help work the case when the paper trails needed to be searched and anything else that Tim usually did for them, now needed to be done for themselves. However, those moments had passed as the day had worn on, and each new lead brought its' own workload down on them as the clues were followed diligently.

******NCIS******

The day had been endless and exhaustion was on them like a heavy blanket, all of them desperate for their own comfortable bed by the time they managed to make their escape from work at ten that night. Wordlessly, they all trudged out to their cars, none of them even bothering to check their messages, save one. As Ducky looked at the three missed calls on his phone, his heart dropped to his shoes. _Timothy!_

Unable to stop himself from feeling badly about the situation, Ducky drove himself directly to Bethesda to check on the young man left without a support system for the entire day. The M.E. knew that no matter the reason, the solitude Tim had been stuck in today most likely sealed in whatever negative things he had convinced himself of in their absence. Remarkably, all Ducky saw when he looked in on the young man, was that he was peacefully sleeping and looked like he was faring much better. The pallor was gone and the pinched look seemed much less prevalent.

After watching him sleep for a long moment, he turned to leave.

"Du...cky?"

"Yes, Timothy. I'm here. I would have been here shortly after lunch today, but we received a double case, I'm afraid."

"Sss okay." Tim murmured as he slipped back into slumber.

Ducky slipped out in search of Tim's doctor for at least an update on how he was faring. What he was told, raised a red flag for him, but he would keep quiet about it until he had a chance to talk to the young man for himself. Since he was also told that Timothy could go home in the morning under medical supervision, such as his own, Ducky felt marginally better and decided to concentrate on that.

With nothing else pressing for the moment, the M.E. returned home and set about making his home ready for company who would need to be looked after for at least a week. With an almost automatic pilot mannerism, he started by making certain to freshen the bed linens in the guest room with its own bathroom, setting out extra towels and pillows, airing the room out for a bit, even if it was the middle of the night, and such things as that.

He couldn't sleep as it was and didn't want to waste any time when Timothy was released, by having to do all this then. Since it was the middle of the night, Ducky was not willing to go to the grocery store just yet and so that would have to wait. He would tackle it before going to get the young man because he needed to make sure he had all that was necessary to effectively deal with the issue of Timothy's refusal to eat, which had been brought to his attention earlier in the evening by the young man's doctor. It was at this point that he found himself feeling much less restless with the need to look after someone else and if he searched his heart deeply enough, he'd have to admit he was already beginning to feel much less lonely as well.

In fact, a small smile tugged on his face as he realized he was looking forward to having company. He was tired of living alone. Not only that: living alone for these past six months, after sharing the majority of his life with his mother, or even just caught up in the task of looking after her, left him feeling quite vulnerable to death's unmerciful grip, now that she'd passed on. A part of him had begun to feel that ominous monster reaching in his direction. It left him, in quiet moments of deep contemplation, feeling a wee bit frightened and frail.

Shaking off such melancholy thoughts, Ducky straightened his backbone and went about his business, after calling the director and leaving a voicemail on the man's machine letting him know that the he would be late in the morning, but that Mr. Palmer would be there nonetheless. Having done that, he dared to catch a few hours' worth of a catnap with an alarm set to keep him from oversleeping.

*****NCIS*****

Three hours later, feeling somewhat rested and revived, Ducky made his way to the admissions desk outside Tim's hospital room, determined to find out if his young friend was in fact, medically ready to be released. Finding Tim's doctor actually on his way to Tim's room, the M.E. greeted him and gladly fell into step with him as they entered Tim's room.

Tim had just woken up and was still feeling slightly disorientated and in pain, with his ribs relentlessly reminding him that they'd been pushed to their limits of endurance and sorely abused in the mayhem of Monday last night. Grimacing through it, Tim struggled to silently ride out the raising of the bed with the arrival of his doctor and Ducky. "Hey, Ducky." He finally rasped out between ragged breaths.

"Oh, dear. Timothy. You are still in a great deal of pain, I see. Yes, well, I'm afraid that's to be expected for now, at least."

Tim nodded as he took a couple of minutes to get his breathing back under control. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he managed to offer the M.E. a wry grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Maybe if I just stay upright, it'll be better."

"I agree, Agent McGee." Dr. Greene intervened, finally speaking into the conversation. "You ready to get outta here?"

"That would be great." Tim admitted calmly. "I really need to get to work."

"No, Timothy, you do not! In fact, I've already spoken to Jethro and to Director Vance. They have both agreed that you will take at least the next 2 days to let your ribs at least begin to mend."

"What? No! Duck, they're not broken, right?"

"Agent McGee. If I may?" his doctor interrupted loudly enough to calm Tim's objections down.

Tim nodded.

"You are correct. Your ribs are not broken. Just barely. Any more pressure on them and they will fracture, if not actually break. With that possibility comes the added risk of one of them puncturing one of your lungs."

"And that, my dear boy, is NOT a risk any of us are willing to take." Ducky admonished firmly.

"Ducky, I'm not asking to go out in the field! I can still do desk work! Computer searches! I mean, what's the difference between sitting home in bed all day and sitting up at a desk? I can still do my job, even if nobody else thinks I can!" Tim objected firmly with a dose of unbridled anger slipping into the mix.

"Timothy McGee! No one has said anything about you not being capable of doing your job!" Ducky replied with rising anger of his own.

"Ducky, I know they haven't. They won't, at least not to you, because you'll set them straight. But you and I both know they're thinking it!" Tim tried at a more even volume and tone, to make his point, ending with an unexpected, Especially Tony! Under his breath.

"Anthony is not Jethro and that, my boy, is with whom you need concern yourself about." Ducky was quick to set the young man straight on that last note, letting Tim know he'd actually spoken his thought out loud without realizing it..

"Yeah, him too." Tim muttered as he wound down since his objections had been voiced and he had no desire to take any of this out on the kindly M.E. who had gone out of his way for him. "I'm sorry, Ducky. I didn't mean to take any of this out on you."

"Nonsense, dear boy. It's perfectly understandable that you are frustrated with this need for extra caution when you truly feel as though you are being adversely thought of in terms of your job performance. There is little that can be done without compromising your health, I'm afraid." Ducky tried to explain in a way that could possibly soothe Tim's extreme worry on the subject.

"I know, Ducky." Tim gave back. He knew the M.E. was only looking out for him and would do what he could to help him if he genuinely believed it could be done.

Thinking on things for a minute, he never even noticed his doctor move to confer with the M.E. He didn't even hear their voices since his brain was entangled with possible ways to return to his desk duties while protecting his health.

The only solution he could come up with was far from pleasant but it would get him back to work, of that he was sure. But, wait! There was a second option, wasn't there? Plenty of people had this done and still got to move around through their day. That was what he was gonna do.

"Ducky! You taped me up the other night as a precaution. Why can't you tape me up for protection this time? There's no difference right? Except that we know exactly what we're dealing with now, I mean."

The two doctors looked at each other and then at their patient but it was the M.E. who spoke for both of them. "Timothy, the only way I will condone such an option is if you agree to remain sitting at your desk for as long as you are working. No exceptions whatsoever. You will not move around except to use the restroom or to go home. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely." Tim agreed without hesitation. "Thank you."

And may I remind you, young man, you will remain under my care in my home, while you are not at work, for the next two weeks so I may continue to keep a close eye on you." Ducky instructed sternly. "I want to be certain you continue to be well looked after. I will not allow you to drive or to be climbing any stairs until those ribs of yours have had at least more than just a few days to mend, either."

"Agreed." The young man replied seriously.

"And you will allow me to check up on you as I see fit throughout the day." The M.E. further laid down his expectations. "In the squad room in order to minimize your movements further".

"I agree. And I appreciate that, Ducky. I really do." Tim offered genuinely as he turned his eyes to his treating physician. "So, can I get checked out now? I'm late for work already."

Dr. Greene had to laugh at his patient's irrepressible spirit and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why you're asking me, he's had your release papers all along!" Laughing out loud, the doctor held out his hand, "Take care of yourself Agent McGee and try to stop giving your friendly advisor and personal physician here so much grief, won't you?"

Tim shook the doctor's hand and smiled. "I'll try. Thank you."

Ducky bid the doctor good bye and turned to help Tim locate his clothes. Once they'd been located, the M.E. informed Tim that he'd get an orderly to help him dress and wheel him down to the parking lot. Unable to stop smiling with appreciation, the young man didn't offer up a single argument.

******NCIS******

Thirty minutes later found Ducky slowly escorting Tim into the squad room and over to his desk and staying put like a watchdog as Tim very gingerly sat down in his desk chair. "That's it Timothy. Now remember our arrangement."

"I will, I promise." Tim answered quietly as he turned on his work station and perused the file that had been set on his desk while he waited for the system to finish booting up.

"I will need to speak with Director Vance about this change of plans of yours. Do not even think of getting up out of that chair." Ducky ordered sternly in his quiet tone that still booked no argument.

"Thank you, Ducky. I promise I won't get up unless I have to use the head."

"Mmm. Be certain that you request for and accept assistance in that endeavor as well, young man."

"C'mon, Ducky!" Tim hadn't seen that restriction coming and so reacted with a knee-jerk objection before he could even think twice about it.

"At least in getting up from your chair, Timothy. Remember, absolutely no pressure on those ribs!"

"I'll remember." Tim promised, his tone quiet with both remorse and promise mixed together.

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he strolled in from the back hallway at that moment with his fresh cup of coffee, Tony and Ziva at his heels.

Tim looked up and noted how his teammates seemed to be glued to Gibbs like Velcro. Funny how that only seemed to happen when Tim wasn't around to be babysat. Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Ah, Jethro. Anthony, Ziva. As you can see, Timothy has decided he is capable of returning to work and so long as he remains at his desk working and does NOT get up or engage in anything physically exerting beyond that computer, he should be just fine. However, that does not mean I won't be stopping by periodically to check."

"Thought he was taking a few days off, Duck?" Gibbs questioned for clarification, his tone making it obvious that he was quite unhappy.

_Wow, I knew he'd be pissed that I'm late this morning, but he's so pissed, he doesn't even want me here? Wait, where's the written notice of suspension to go along with that? Maybe I overlooked it_. Tim cast aside the thoughts and slowly but steadily began opening his middle and top desk drawers in search for he now believed was waiting for him. The axe that he hadn't been here to see fall on his career.

"Timothy!" The M.E. admonished him. "Have you already forgotten our agreement?"

Tim looked up at Ducky. "What? Oh, no, I just needed to…" Tim let the sentence drop since he had no intention of finishing it in front of Gibbs or his teammates. He was not a glutton for that much public humiliation. "Sorry, Ducky. Won't happen again." Tim returned his attention to his computer keyboard and monitor, once again, tuning out the world around him.

With a frown, Ducky drew Gibbs aside, "I must speak with Director Vance. Perhaps you'd like to join me in this discussion, Jethro?"

"I would." Gibbs affirmed as he cast his concerned glance over Tim's obviously bruised frame and continued stiff movements that provided the unmistakable proof that the kid was still in serious pain, before joining his friend as they climbed the stairs together.

*****NCIS*****

"Hey, Probie. How you feelin'?" Tony asked almost cautiously as he approached his teammate's desk and stood in front of it once the older two men had disappeared into the Director's office. "You look like you're gonna fall out if anyone so much as breathes on ya."

"I'm fine. I just can't move around a lot just yet." Tim quietly defended his posture. He continued to forge ahead with going through his email so he could get to the genuine work of writing his report of the whole warrant serving disaster as soon as he could. Since his emails were often times full of requests for help from other units, he couldn't refuse to go through them.

"Sure, Probie. Whatever you say." Tony teased gently as he returned to his own desk and flopped down into the seat.

"Do not listen to him, McGee. I, for one, am glad you are strong enough to return to work already." Ziva offered genuinely from her seat behind her desk across the room.

"Thanks. Ziva." Was all the response Tim could muster. It wasn't taking much to exhaust his breathing intake, leaving him short of breath rather quickly and while that necessitated extra effort to regulate, it also scared him into going silent to save his energy.

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances for several silent minutes, even as Gibbs returned to the squad room and sent his own worried look over to the youngest of the team. Seeing Tim steadfastly working without even trying to let anything stop him normally brought a smirk to the boss' face. He usually expected them to keep going, regardless of what their physical limitations were at any given moment and he was honest enough with himself to admit that.

Today, however, Gibbs found it disconcerting that Tim felt so driven to come to work with more than a couple of ribs so badly beaten they were on the verge of being broken; that he was willing to work while in intense pain and in danger of hurting himself further. Gibbs recalled the flash of guilt that had torn through him when he'd listened to Ducky, just a few minutes ago, as the older man explained to Vance how Tim had admitted earlier at the hospital, that he felt like his job was on the line if he didn't come to work. Being on the receiving end of Vance's glare at that point had driven that guilt straight into his heart.

Listening to the M.E, it was clear that this problem existed because Tim believed that if other people could return to work while recovering from life threatening situations, asTony had done when he'd contracted the plague some years back, then surely he could come back since he wasn't in any such danger. Gibbs' gut twisted even more that this line of thinking on the part of his youngest agent was due to the way the Team had demonstrated this on at least two separate occasions.

Deliberately taking a long sip of coffee so he could put his thoughts in order now, the boss returned to his desk, settling in to get work done, now that Vance had approved Ducky's decision to let Tim return to work in a very limited capacity. The Agency Head had been most reluctant until the M.E. had reassured him that the wounded agent would be doing nothing more stressful or physically assertive than sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. It had been at this point that Gibbs had offered up a quiet opinion that if Tim was determined to do this, than it wasn't right for them to take that from him. He wasn't the first injured agent to come back to work before he or she had completely healed and he wouldn't be the last.

Of course, that remark had only landed the team leader in hot water where Vance was concerned and it had even earned him a frown from his longtime friend, the M.E. Neither mentioned it, though and the conversation went on as if he hadn't spoken at all. Vance's approval had come with the stipulation that Tim's health be watched over and put first and foremost above any grunt work he would be doing for them. All in all, it had been a constructive little pow-wow and the only thing bothering Gibbs about this whole mess now wasn't even something he could lay his finger on. Something was niggling him in the back of his mind; something Ducky had said the night Tim took that beating from their suspect.

_"It might do you well to remember to let Timothy off the hook."_

_"Thought you just did, Duck."_

_"Your hook, Jethro! That young man was very adamant that he needed to be at work tomorrow. You and I both know where that comes from."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Just because Anthony returned to work sooner than he should have back when he contracted the plague, does not mean Timothy must act just as recklessly."_

_"Tony saved lives that day, Ducky. **Our** lives!"_

_"Yes, Jethro, he did. A fact that no one has forgotten. In fact, I'd venture, that is exactly why Timothy is convinced he is not allowed the luxury of the chance to recuperate as his body needs to."_

Glancing around at his team of steadily and silently working agents, Gibbs could only think he had much to be proud of and even thankful for. His team was not only dedicated to the extreme; they were just as loyal: to him, to each other, and even to his favorite person, their lab rat, as well as his long-time friend, their M.E. He knew that any and all of them would lay down their life for him in a heartbeat and truth be told, he'd do the same for them. Reaching down deep into his soul, he pulled out the realization that it wasn't just because he was their Team Leader; but because he cared about them as people, as his kids.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the Team Leader forced himself to get back to work, enjoying the peace and quiet while he had it. It felt great not to have to be handing out head slaps for a change. Then again, it felt 'off' to have a very injured Tim McGee sitting at his desk, steadily working as if nothing was wrong; all in the name of keeping his head in the game; because he feared for his job.

A blind man could see the young man was in extreme pain and even finding it very hard to breathe. Gibbs decided enough was enough. Throwing a balled up piece of paper across the room at his Senior Field Agent, the Team Leader got Tony's attention as the younger man's head came up from his work and he prepared to voice his question; only to see Gibbs shake his head to silence him.

Gesturing toward the elevator, he waited as Tony nodded and came out around his desk and quietly snapped his fingers at Ziva, gesturing for her to join him as he left the squad room. He hoped Gibbs was getting ready to send Tim home. The kid obviously didn't need to be endangering himself just to prove a point. Tony knew that was the only reason Tim could have for putting himself through this. Thinking on it for a silent minute, Tony realized, the boss wouldn't send him and Ziva out for coffee they hadn't asked for, if he was just sending Tim home.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Guess Gibbs wants to have a word with the Probester without anybody around." Tony surmised, answering the question before she'd actually spoken it.

"I do not like it that McGee is putting himself through this. He is obviously hurting a great deal and can barely keep his breath." The Israeli woman worried aloud.

"None of us do, Ziva." Tony reassured her. "None of us do."


	3. Chapter 3

Having watched out of the corner of his eye while Tony and Ziva vacated the room and seen Tim visibly tense up and wince in pain from that movement, Gibbs was quick to approach the young man now that it was just the two of them present. Perching himself on the edge of his agent's desk, the Team Leader crossed his arms in front of his chest and called Tim's name.

Looking up from his work, tension sitting almost visibly on his shoulders, Tim surprisingly, didn't even make the effort to speak; choosing instead to wait for whatever the boss had to say, since there was no doubt something was going through his mind that he needed to get out.

"Go home. Take the rest of the week off. Use some of the sick days you've saved up. Want you capable of breathin' normally and puttin' in a full day's work when you come back on Monday." Gibbs instructed him gruffly.

Warring emotions rose up within the younger man at such dismissal of the dedication he was trying to put forth. _Apparently, only Tony was good enough of an agent to work for this man in less than peak condition. Talk about taking favoritism to a new level!_

Tim's brain was screaming at the injustice and the lack of appreciation for his commitment to the job, but his body was tired of trying so hard to keep going and it was suddenly all he could do to remain upright in his chair. Tim refused to let Gibbs see how this seemingly callous dismissal affected him. Instead, he blinked several times, the last time keeping his eyes closed for a minute as he finally looked away and silently nodded to let the boss know he'd obey the directive. Without another word, he closed up his workspace and carefully got to his feet, holding firmly on to the desk as he did.

Gibbs watched as Tim struggled to do something as ordinary as get up from his desk chair without falling out in the floor due to the pain he was feeling in his ribs. With a frown, the Team Leader remained where he was, silently taking stock of Tim's condition, the best he could tell, as the young man slowly and stiffly shuffled out of the squad room back toward the back elevator without so much as a single word to the boss.

What Gibbs had seen, he didn't like. It was time to call in the M.E. and get his opinion on the out his phone, he did just that. "Hey, Duck. Need you to get McGee to come see you. He needs to be looked over before he goes home."

_"Jethro, Timothy is not allowed to drive himself anywhere for the next two weeks. I am his chauffeur by choice as well as his medical custodian so I imagine he will come see me once you have released him for the day."_

"Did more than that, Duck. I told him not to come back til Monday. Want him breathin' normal so he can actually function; not strugglin' to breathe all day."

_"Oh, dear. I wonder why he didn't call me for some pain relief. Very well. I am rather relieved you've seen fit to insist he take the remainder of the week off, my friend."_

"Too bad McGee doesn't agree. Looked pretty pissed about it when he left outta here. Didn't say another word to me."

_"Oh my."_

"Make sure he does what he needs to so he can start breathin' right and start mendin, will ya, Duck?"

_"Absolutely, Jethro. He will be my guest for that time period as it is and I shall be better able to keep an eye on him with him there. Ah, here's young Timothy now."_

Gibbs heard the click of the phone from Ducky's end as the M.E. ended the call. With a deep sigh, the Team Leader sat back down at his desk and got busy catching up on his work, confident that his youngest agent was in the most capable hands he could be.

*****NCIS*****

"Lemme guess, Gibbs called you." Tim muttered disapprovingly at the M.E.'s rather jovial greeting while holding his phone that spoke of the expectancy of Tim's arrival down in Autopsy.

"Yes, Timothy, he did. He is quite concerned about you and wants to make sure you allow me to check you over and make sure your ribs have not become even more damaged or caused any further problems or complications."

Tim nodded silently although the disbelief was clearly etched in his features as he practically fell into Ducky's desk chair, too tired and wrung out to force the words out that any response would require. As he sat through the M.E.'s painful poking and prodding as well as the not so painful temperature and blood pressure check, Tim's mood continued its' decline until it neared that line that separated anger from depression.

Realizing the agent would probably feel better if his ribs were tended to for the night, Ducky turned to his assistant. "Jimmy, would you be so kind as to remove the tape from Timothy's ribs? We will re-tape them in the morning."

"Yes, Doctor Mallard."

"Unfortunately, my dear fellow, this is a process that will have to be repeated daily for these first two weeks, as I'm sure you're aware."

Tim nodded as he kept his silence, too winded and exhausted to say anything.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I'll try to be gentle." Jimmy offered with a small smile.

"It's okay." Tim let him off the hook with a glance. "Not your fault."

As Jimmy tended to the tape, Ducky kept an eye on Tim's mood and posture, which hadn't shown any wasn't happy with the way things were backpedaling instead of progressing for the youngest member of the MCRT. There was little he could do to ease Tim's worry regarding his job, but there was plenty he could do to ease the young man's physical discomfort and possibly offer him enough necessary distraction that Tim could perhaps allow himself to rest peacefully instead of filled with tension and worry.

As soon as Jimmy had completed the task of removing the tape from Tim's ribs, Ducky took things in hand once more. "Come along, Timothy. Let us make an early night of it, shall we? I, for one, could use the extra time away from my fine abode here and thankfully, there is no one here or even scheduled to make an appearance with whom I need to acquaint myself with." Ducky smiled cheerfully as he helped Tim back into his shirt and led the way out of autopsy for the night mere minutes later after he'd closed everything down for the night.

**_****NCIS***_**

Tony and Ziva returned to the squad room a mere thirty minutes after they'd left, each of them carrying a drink tray with two drinks in it. Looking around the squad room and seeing no sign of his probie, Tony's eyebrows rose substantially. "Boss? You kick Probie out for the day?" he joked.

"Nope." Gibbs answered calmly without looking up from his work. "Rest of the week."

"What? No way! You told him not to come back until Monday?" Tony exclaimed in shock. "Wow! You must really be gettin' soft in your old age, there, Boss."

Gibbs looked up sharply as Tony's words penetrated the calm aura that had permeated the silent squad room in the younger man's absence. Glaring at his Senior Field Agent now, the Team Leader fought hard with himself to remain in his seat and not stalk across the room and deliver a vicious head slap to the resident smart ass, at what seemed like callous disregard for his seriously injured teammate.

'Tony!" Ziva objected. "Why would Gibbs not send McGee home until he has time to allow his ribs to begin to heal? That kind of healing will take more than several days, yes?"

"I know. Just couldn't resist. Sorry, Boss." Tony offered almost glibly.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned at the offending apology.

"Right, Boss. Getting back to work now." Tony surrendered his attention to the job at hand, allowing peace and quiet to once again return to the squad room.

As Gibbs quietly sighed in relief, that silence was broken yet again.

"Gibbs, McGee is alright, yes?" Ziva questioned with genuine concern.

Looking up from his work, Gibbs scrutinized Ziva's demeanor as she waited for his answer. It was clear she was worried about her teammate and deserved the truth.

"He's not shown any improvement that I can see. You want details, you'll have to talk to Ducky."

Ziva nodded as she returned her attention to her work, allowing silence once again to return to the squad room; each of them now thinking, at least in part, of their absent teammate.

**_*****NCIS****_**

The car ride from work to Ducky's house was completed in silence since Tim had been quickly lulled to sleep by the car's quiet motion with the older man's careful driving. The older man smiled at the sight of the younger one's head leaned against the window as he slept on peacefully and the sound of his even breathing. It had been a trying last few days for Timothy and the M.E. was glad the young man would now have the proper chance to begin to heal.

He hated to have to do it, but once Ducky had driven them to his townhouse, he had no choice but to reach over and wake the younger man up because he certainly couldn't carry him into the house. Tim roused from his slumber, groggily looking around to regain his bearings even as the elder man's kind words reached his ears.

"Come, lad. Let's get you settled in so you can get comfortable. You need real sleep in a comfortable bed. The guest room is ready for you."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tim answered tiredly as he made no move to hurry, too busy trying to keep moving without any vocal or physical showing of the pain he was feeling.

A long and arduous forty-five minutes later, Tim had actually made it into the older man's house, eaten some of his dinner and managed to take himself to the guest bedroom. After being coaxed by Ducky to accept a mild sedative, he was now finally asleep.

The M.E. sighed. It had been a very long few days and he was exhausted. In fact, he'd been feeling quite worn to a frazzle almost all the time in the last two weeks or so and it was only in these quiet moments filled with peace and serenity that he had time to consider that it might be time to think seriously of slowing down. Oddly enough, it was during that time in those moments that also reminded him how much he missed having someone to talk to and spend time with at home; reminded him how lonely he was.

He loved his work and he dearly loved the people he worked with but lately he'd been feeling his age much more acutely than ever before. With his mother's passing, his own vulnerability brought on by his advancing age, left him struggling with more decisions than he even wanted to contemplate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Probie! Welcome back!" Tony genuinely greeted his teammate as Tim walked into the squad room the following Monday with a pace that, while still slower than normal, was not nearly as agonizingly as it had been last week. It was obvious he was in a lot less pain.

As he stopped between the two desks across from each other there, Tim replied with a tiny smirk."Thanks, Tony. You know, if you're not careful I might actually think you mean that."

"Welcome back, McGee. You look like you are in a lot less pain now." Ziva greeted him before coming out around her desk to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah. I am. Have to admit Gibbs was right about me needing the time off. I appreciate you guys coming to cheer me up and keep things more normal for me while I've been housebound at Ducky's all week."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right, Probie? Besides, you didn't really expect to be able to keep Ziva away while you were gone from work, did ya? We had to at least make sure she didn't use any of her crazy ninja skills on you to toughen you back up" Tony grinned. "By the way, I except full reimbursement for all the pizza."

"Reimburse yourself, DiNozzo. You volunteered." Gibbs quipped as he strolled into the squad room and went to his desk, only to turn back around and walk up to Tim, stopping only two inches from him. "McGee."

"Boss?" Tim asked hesitantly, worry taking up most of the space in his expression since this was the first time Gibbs had seen or spoken to him since sending him home the week before.

"Looks like you're feelin' better. How's the breathin'?"

"Much better. Thanks for making me take the time off, Boss." Tim answered quietly, then turned and took himself to his desk, quickly powering up his work station, unwilling to keep the focus of the team on the beating he'd taken and was still trying to recover from. His job security or lack of it was already stressing him out, causing him numerous moments where a panic attack seemed to be lurking on the horizon. Tony's remark about him being weak just firmed up his belief that he was right to be concerned, even if no one had said anything yet.

Unbeknown to the rest of the team, only Ducky's reassurances over the past week and several times over the course of the long weekend spent doing little more than reading and going for slow walks around the neighborhood, had kept Tim confident in his position on the team; enough to even step foot back into the squad room. It wasn't that he felt like a probie all over again, having to prove himself every single day, but rather, the boss' anger and the direction it had been sent in when he'd been beaten on the job, that kept Tim on edge about the situation now.

There had been no mistaking that Tim was the one Gibbs had been angry at that night. It had been written all over the man's face and even in the words he spoke to the young man, that single time he'd spoken to him that night.

So concerned about the need to get back to work without giving the boss reason to boot his butt off the team, Tim was soon lost in his thoughts and duties like checking his emails. He failed to notice he'd already garnered the concern of his boss, who now watched him with an unreadable expression on his face. In fact, he didn't even notice his teammates looking at him with matching concern.

Without another word, Gibbs turned his own attention back to his work, thereby spurring Tony and Ziva to stop focusing on Tim's return and get back to their own work as well. With the team back in full numbers, at least in the squad room, the atmosphere seemed to perk up just a bit, with a few jokes and jibes here and there, returned without real aim or harm as the morning wore on.

Surprisingly, the remainder of the day seemed to fly by, even though no new case came their way. Tim was buoyed by the absence of any fresh cases since it kept him from being left behind and still in the thick of the work being done on cold cases. He was remarkably quiet throughout the day, though, having more time to think on things he'd already thought about during his forced week off. It didn't matter that Gibbs hadn't said anything about the status of his job. The fact of the matter remained that the boss always got pissed at Tim when things went wrong, no matter if Tim got hurt in the process or not and there was nothing Tim could do to change that. The only question in Tim's mind, was, would the next screw up be his last?

**_**NCIS***_**

That premise kept Tim jumpy and stressed out during the rest of the day and even on into the next one, which seemed to play out in the exact same way. Only after allowing himself to talk to Ducky about it, did he seem to find any peace of mind. With Gibbs practically glaring at him almost from the moment he'd begun feeling the stress on Monday, Tim was grateful for the opportunity to air things out with his trusted confidant. He knew that his nerves were getting the best of him, making a bad situation worse, but he felt powerless to do anything about it. That is, until the M.E. stepped in and said his peace Tuesday night.

Sitting down to a fairly late dinner on Tuesday night, the M.E. looked at the younger man with careful scrutiny. After a silent minute, he felt he had to speak his mind.

"Timothy, for the past few days, you have been remarkably quiet despite your reassurances to me that your ribs are continuing to feel slightly better each day. I have to say, I'm almost alarmed at your lack of appetite as well as your nervousness. Tell me, lad, have you been sleeping as well as you've led me to believe?"

Tim put his fork down, the wonderful pork chop and rice pilaf dinner no longer the focus of his attention as he heard his friend's concern and doubt. "Ducky, I'm fine. I don't understand why I've not been hungry all week. I promise you I haven't started lying to you. I wouldn't do that."

"I do hope you'll forgive an old man for the almost natural thought as well as for the implication?" The M.E replied ruefully.

Tim smiled softly. "Of course. I'm actually grateful that you're concerned enough to push the issue."

Ducky frowned. "Well of course I am! Why wouldn't I be, lad?"

Tim shook his head gently, not wanting to get into that with the older man who obviously already had something on his mind.

Ducky fell in line with the obvious end of the previous discussion, changing the subject to where he needed it to go. "Why don't you tell me what's troubling you and perhaps we can get to the bottom of your sudden drop in appetite, hmm?"

"It's stupid." Tim offered with embarrassment.

"Not if it has you this nervous and so uptight your stomach cannot accept a decent meal, young man."

Tim sighed deeply, his head bowed as he thought about things for a minute. Realizing that Ducky was truly trying to help and would not betray his confidence, he raised his head back up and offered the older man a small smile of appreciation as he let him in to what was troubling him. "It's Gibbs."

"Ah, I figured as much, my dear boy. You must not allow Jethro's penchant for not speaking of what is on his mind, when he should, to shape your opinion of your own ability or his opinion of you."

"That's not it. He just gets so angry with me all the time, over things I can't even control – and he's done it for a long time now – after this last time, it leaves me wondering if the next time he gets that pissed – he'll boot me off the team – ruin my career." Tim worried.

"Oh, good heavens! Jethro would never do any such thing, young man and you know it!" Ducky was outraged."

"I know, I know. I think it's just my nerves talking." Tim admitted. "I'm sorry, Ducky. I know he would never ruin my career, it's just…. Never mind. Like I said, it's stupid. I think I'm just gonna go try to read until I fall asleep, if that's alright?" Tim stood up and headed out, not even waiting for the M.E. to offer a response.

"Timothy!" Ducky called him back sternly.

Tim turned around and looked the M.E. straight on and hastily apologised as he sat back down.

"Apology accepted young man. Now, do be kind enough to drink this down, since it will be of more nutritional value to you than that half-hearted attempt you just made at your dinner." The older man gently admonished as he slid a meal replacement supplemental shake onto the table next to the younger man's hand.

"Thank you." Tim offered quietly as he lifted the can, shook it, opened it and drank it down. He knew it would just worry Ducky needlessly if he didn't at least do that much and he had no desire to cause him any such worry.

Ducky patted Tim on the shoulder affectionately to assure him there were no hard feelings before sitting down at the table with him. The silence that rained down on them now was almost pleasant and even after Tim had finished the drink and set the can down in front of him, neither one of them broke through the quiet calm that had found them. It seemed like hours went by before Tim blinked and stood up from his seat, a small smile on his face as he looked at the older man across from him. "Thank you for everything, Ducky. I think I'll turn in now."

The older man looked up at him and smiled in return. "Good nite, Timothy. Sleep well."

**_****NCIS****_**

Wednesday morning arrived bright and early and both men found themselves mentally somewhat reluctant to face the day, yet somehow managed to keep putting one foot in front of the other, at least so far as making it down to breakfast was concerned. The M.E. already knew Tim to be most helpful without even being asked, days ago when breakfast had already been cooked and laid out before the older man had put in an appearance in his kitchen on the last day of the week Tim had been on his enforced time off from work. This morning turned out to be a repeat of that one, except for Ducky's late arrival in the kitchen.

It was rare for Ducky to sleep in and he was surprised he'd done it today. Unfortunately, what sleep he'd gotten had done little to ease his feeling of bone-weariness and less than jovial mood at the thought of going to work. That too, was a rare occurrence for the older man and it was taking him by surprise. Still, in an effort not to worry the younger man any further, he stoically slid on the façade that all was well and together they enjoyed breakfast before riding into work together yet again.

The start of the workday presented no new difficulties or challenges and it wasn't long before the drudgery of cold cases had enveloped Team Gibbs, essentially making the squad room a quiet place for a change. Typical for the start of any such day, no one on the team felt much like disturbing the peace and quiet that settled in while they each read through their cold case, relearning it front to back, cover to cover. It would be another half hour or so before the noise level would start to come up and the sounds of computer keyboards and phone calls would fill the air around them.

Sure enough, the day passed with the typical slowness of a day stuck in a time warp. Somehow they got through it without any bloodshed among themselves or even pranks that came close to stepping over the line of going too far. They'd almost made it to the end of the day when the boss' phone rang, heralding their next probably call-out. With bated breath, Tony, Ziva and even Tim stood, hitching their gear bags up onto their shoulders and standing ready to move out.

As Gibbs hung up his phone, he nodded, "Double duty on this one. Two bodies. Rock Creek Park." Loading his weapon and holstering it after putting the safety on, he led the way to the elevator, with Tony and Ziva right behind him, while Tim remained at his desk. No one said a word. Escape from work had come so tantalizingly close that no one was in the mood for anything being said, trivial or otherwise. And going into the field for yet another day without Tim brought an unnatural quiet to his teammates.

Out at the crime scene, Ducky and Palmer had for once beaten the team there, already taking their preliminary information and prepping to move the victims; a man and a woman, both still in their early twenties, as soon as all pertinent photos and sketches had been taken. While surprised at their early arrival, Gibbs was more startled by Ducky's less than congenial demeanor, as if the older man was in a perpetual bad mood for some reason which became apparent when the team greeted him and he merely huffed out a deep breath in response.

Dropping it for now, Gibbs got to work talking to the law enforcement already on the scene, letting the conversation with his friend go until he could give it proper attention. It wasn't long before that the case work eclipsed that momentary revelation and everything else faded to the background as information, bodies and evidence were bagged, tagged and taken back to the office. Having Tim already pulling up the information on the victims by the time they arrived back in the squad room, seemed to give them the extra momentum to keep going and without much interruption, the casework was pursued far into the early evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking around at his exhausted team four hours later, Gibbs realized it was 2200 hours and he quickly sounded the call letting them go home for some much needed rest. With the silence created by sheer bone-weariness, Tony and Ziva shut down their work stations, shouldered their gear bags and headed out, barely nodding with silent gestures of farewell as they did. After a long and trying day, Tim was thankful to be cut loose as he, too, shut down his computer. Gibbs' glare at him continued most of the day if he dared to contribute something to the discussion that wasn't absolutely proven fact yet.

He couldn't help but silently fume because it wasn't fair that only Tony and Ziva were allowed to voice varied opinions before they became proven or tossed out after having been disproven. Then again, this hadn't been the first time Gibbs had been quick to admonish Tim for attempting to formulate other possible explanations during a case; accusing him of 'playing guessing games'; and it wouldn't be the last.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he mentally reminded himself that it was merely another way in which the facts were becoming obvious and they were screaming out that he was no longer valued on the team. It took him back to the question of how soon he'd be out of a job, despite the M.E's attempts to reassure him otherwise. Now that he had a minute to think, Tim blinked and shouldered his bag, wincing from the pull on his ribs as he too, headed out of the squad room now. in the direction of the back elevator.

Now, wanting to make sure the older man was ready to go home and get the sleep he seriously needed, Tim headed down to Autopsy. His entrance coincidentally happened at the same time as Jimmy 's departure for the night and for a brief moment, they shared the space of the already open doors until, with silent nods, they bid each other good night and went their separate ways. One silently slipped up the staircase in pursuit of a quicker exit and the other walked further into the room, so the doors would not open again.

Standing there for a moment, Tim watched the M.E. as he finished preparing the second victim from their case, the young lady, for her upcoming night which would be spent in one of the cold storage drawers. From where he stood, Tim could hear the older man as he spoke respectfully to the deceased despite the fact that the only ears that should be hearing his words wouldn't hear anything anymore. It was obvious that Ducky thought the room was empty as he looked down at the youthful face and spoke sadly, his conversational tone carrying clearly through the room.

"Ah my dear. I'm getting too old to keep seeing young people such as yourself on my table. I have seen far too much over the years, far too often and I'm beginning to believe I can not do this any longer. I have become far too easily tired at times, no matter the amount of rest I try to get in order to rejuvenate for the next day. I am an old man and my body and mind both seem determined to tell me as such a little more every day. "

It was all Tim could do to hold his tongue, his heart beginning to break at what the M.E. was admitting to but before he could think any further about what he had heard, the older man was speaking yet again.

"I'm not certain that you, in the prime of your youth, would understand my dear, that when one can readily admit his healthy days are numbered, that is when it is best to step back and let the next generation replace them. But, I'm afraid such time has come for me. I do believe for me to pass the baton, if you will, to either young Mr. Palmer or perhaps the lovely Dr. Hampton until such time that Mr. Palmer is more prepared to accept the role as my successor."

As Ducky, straightened up his tools and wrote in his file, the droop in his shoulders became more and pronounced. Looking harder, Tim noticed the M.E wore the expression of one being far from pleased or satisfied; but rather he appeared to be a study in exhaustion and unhappiness if the tired lines and dull eyes were anything to go by. That was the most disturbing, the fact that the blue eyes that were usually so sharp and most of the time twinkled with a sparkle that made everyone's hearts lighter, had lost something. Even the blue had dulled to a soft, pale grey. With a tired sigh, the elder man breathed out one more sentiment as he closed the file and set it down on the table near the deceased woman's foot. "Yes, my dear, I am growing too old for this now. It is not safe to be faced with such a difficult problem in this line of work. "

From his place in the doorway, Tim stood stock still for a half-minute longer. He didn't know how to approach the older man and needed time to think. Intending to be circumspect, Tim stepped directly back in line with the doors so that they'd open for him, hopefully without letting the M.E. realize that his personal admissions of vulnerability had been overheard. Sure enough, the swoosh of the automatic doors was enough to alert Ducky to his presence and the M.E.'s attention turned directly to his newest guest with genuine pleasure for said company lighting his features with a smile.

"Ah, Timothy! I take it you are here because Jethro has finally released you for the day. Give me a few moments to finish up with our dearly departed here and I'll be ready to head out for the evening as well." The M.E.'s tone was nearly back to its' normal jovial level.

"Anything I can help you with, Ducky?" Tim asked kindly.

"Help?" Ducky asked in surprise.

"Well, I mean since Jimmy's gone already." Tim sputtered to explain his never before offered help. "You know, supplies put back somewhere or tables you need wiped down or something."

"Ah. I see. Thank you, dear boy, but that won't be necessary. Why don't you have a seat by my desk and I shall be ready shortly." The now smiling M.E. replied.

Tim returned the smile and sat down as invited. His mind wouldn't stop playing on what he'd just overheard as he sat there, though and it wasn't long before he was thinking hard about what he should do with this information that would be of the utmost help to the older man who obviously felt like he was in this alone. Whatever it could be, what it couldn't be - was obvious. As with the near-blunder he'd just committed. Whatever help he offered and gave Ducky would have to be almost surreptitious.

While Tim hated the idea, he was determined and he knew that determination was the one thing that had always served him well when his mind was staunchly made up about something, This time would be no different because this time was more important.

**_****NCIS****_**

A mere thirty minutes later saw Tim and Ducky heading to the M.E.'s for the evening. Although Tim wasn't hungry, he knew Ducky had to be and so he made a point to ask the older man if they could stop off at the grocery store on the way home for something Tim needed. While he was vague about what it was he wanted to pick-up, he promised to be in there only a short time, thereby reassuring the M.E. that it wouldn't be long before they could get home.

Once inside the store, Tim headed straight for the deli section and proceeded to pick up two generously portioned dinners to go, one with roasted chicken and the other with roasted turkey, thereby making sure the M.E. would find one of them to his liking. Making sure to get two generous side dishes, Tim also added a nice frozen pie for desert and quickly headed back up to the front, snagging a box of waffles and a box of cereal along with a gallon of milk on his way to the checkout counter.

With food enough for both of them for not only dinner, but breakfast, Tim quickly stowed his bags in the backseat before climbing in the front and buckling up. "Thanks, Ducky."

"You're quite welcome, young man. Although I must admit I am not too pleased that you put yourself through that while still on the mend." The M.E. scolded as he set the car in motion and drove them home.

"I needed the exercise. Besides, I'm feeling better, remember?" The younger man tossed out sincerely.

"Yes, I remember. However, I also remember that you are under direct orders to take it easy and minimize movements until further assessment by your doctor." Ducky admonished with a slight frown.

"Relax, Ducky. I promise I was careful. I used a shopping cart and I didn't strain myself. Honest." Tim replied calmly, almost as if he were trying to pacify the older man. "Besides, I have to build myself back up."

"Alright. I will trust that you are being honest but we'll have no more shopping until such time that you've received permission from your doctor." The warning was genuine and the stern gaze that accompanied the words left no doubt about that.

Tim smiled. "I promise."

"Very good." Ducky announced in a tone that proved he'd been mollified for now as he continued driving towards his town home.

Thankful for the multitudes of city street lamps that kept enough light in the car as they drove, Tim cast his eyes over to the older man, Tim tried to assess what he could, frowning at what he did see. The obviously tired man seemed to be showing signs of being overly exhausted or at the very least, under too much strain, if his shaking hands on the steering wheel and less than upright posture were anything to go by. Unwilling to disturb the peace and quiet they had brought each other as they traveled now, Tim settled temporarily, for filing this information away for later discussion and investigation.

**_****NCIS****_**

Once at Ducky's, Tim was quick to take the groceries inside and get the older man's tea kettle to brewing his first cup of tea for the evening. As it began to heat, the agent shooed Ducky from his own kitchen, urging him to relax while Tim took care of dinner and the soon to be done hot tea. Refusing the very persistent offer of help from the man he treasured like a beloved uncle, Tim set about setting up what he needed to lay out the dinners he'd bought along with the side dishes for them to choose from.

Within fifteen short minutes, the two of them were happily enjoying dinner in a companionable quiet that settled both of their overly tired bodies and calmed their minds. Neither of them worried about trying to initiate a conversation that would disrupt the peace and quiet that had found them at the end of a very stressful day. After the meal had been polished off, Tim quickly rose to begin the cleanup after encouraging the M.E. to go relax and put his feet up.

Smiling at the persistence of his temporary house guest, the older man decided to humor him and took himself off to ready himself for bed, feeling rather exhausted and unwilling to prolong the evening any further as it were.

As soon as the cleanup was finished some fifteen minutes later, Tim seriously considered going in search of Ducky, wanting to be sure he was alright. Instead, he decided to give the man his privacy and simply stay sharp and actively listening for any problems. Not wasting any time changing for bed, Tim was ready to search for the M.E. less than ten minutes later when the older man came back down the stairs and headed to the kitchen as Tim followed in his wake.

Unwilling to crowd the man in his own home, Tim settled for taking a seat at the table while Ducky brewed himself another cup of tea. "Would you like a cup of soothing tea, Timothy? It may help you sleep more soundly."

"Yeah. I think I would like to try it, so long as it's hotter than lukewarm." Tim smiled jokingly.

"Ah, I see you've been hearing Jethro's description of my favorite drink." The M.E. quipped in return as he busied himself preparing two cups of tea at the stove.

As the kettle began to whistle, Ducky lifted it off the heat after turning off the burner, only to suddenly grip it so tight, his knuckles turned nearly translucent, as his face pinched with pain, his breathing seemingly ragged and pained for a moment.

"Ducky! You alright?" Tim jumped to his feet and was at the older man's side in no time, scrutinizing the older man for any signs of what was going on with him.

With a wave of his hand, the M.E. attempted to reassure the younger man that all was well while he fought to regain his regular breathing rhythm. With his own heart up in his throat, Tim remained concerned as he firmly suggested the older man sit down and let Tim fix the tea, now that it had been set up to steep just the way Ducky liked it.

Thankfully, the older man didn't put up a fight and a mere five minutes later, as the M.E. sipped his tea, Tim studied him outright until Ducky couldn't help but smile softly. "Timothy. I am fine. Honestly."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" Tim asked unexpectedly in a voice that was both worried and doubtful. "Or would you keep it from me because I'm not Gibbs or Tony and you think I can't handle the truth?"

Ducky set his cup down and frowned at the young man. "Is that what you really believe, Timothy? That we would lie to you? That I would lie to you?"

Tim shook his head without hesitation. "No. Tony yes, You or Gibbs, no." Tim admitted quietly.

"Yet, something brought that out into the open, dear boy." The older man surmised calmly. "Why don't you let it out? What brought that initial reaction about, hmm?"

"Well, it's obvious something just happened and yet you say you're fine. And you didn't exactly tell us that your mother had passed away so we could be there to help you and support you, either." Was the surprising response laid at his feet.

Again, a frown found its way to the older man's face as he took in what he was hearing.

"Ducky, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." The younger man quickly offered with abject remorse, lowering his head even as he spoke. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Timothy…" The M.E. tried to offer something to ease what he hadn't even realized had been a painful situation between them.

Tim stood from the table shaking his head. "No. You don't have to explain anything. Listen, as long as you're okay, I'm gonna go on to bed. I'll go lock up the house for you first so you don't have to. Good-night, Ducky."

The saddened M.E. watched as the younger man left the room, his shoulders less than completely erect and his steps slower than casual, telltale signs he was troubled about the conversation he was leaving behind. The truth in the words the agent had just spoken had been too close for comfort for the older man and even now, the aging man could feel his heart's extra effort to calm it's pace as the last vestiges of light-headedness finally disappeared. Closing his eyes in exhaustion and sorrow, he realized what he'd just done. He'd done just what Tim had asked him if he'd do, without even thinking about it before he'd spoken. He'd lied to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning arrived with no trace of the uncomfortable conversation or atmosphere that had been present the night before between Tim and Ducky. It was as if both had silently agreed to let the matter drop completely. Unbeknown to either of them, both of them were now finding themselves more worried about the other one than they were about their own health. Ducky took note that the younger man seemed to be breathing easier and walking with less pain filled stiffness. He also noticed that Timothy seemed less anxious about going to work than he'd been the day before while Tim noticed the M.E. seemed to be pulling in his breaths with less struggle than he'd been able to do the previous night and he'd gotten up even earlier than he had the day before.

Ducky was relieved to see that the younger man was definitely on the mend, especially with the anxiety Tim had been feeling lately regarding his job. While having that burden lifted off his shoulders was a blessing, it did little to ease the older man's continued nagging question about what had happened to cause that brief moment of pain and inability to breathe properly he'd experienced the night before. Chalking it up to being overly stressed and exhausted, he tried to set it aside as nothing to worry about.

The trouble was that the truth was so much less reassuring and not something Ducky was comfortable with since each breath he took seemed to be louder to his own ears than the one before it. He couldn't help but notice the difference in how he was feeling this morning compared to how much worse he'd felt in that one moment of breathlessness the night before, since then it had been actually painful to breathe while now it was not. Not yet anyway.

As he parked the car and sat still while he waited for Timothy to get out and head to the elevator. Ducky closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to regulate his breathing more. Almost without realizing it, he found himself thinking back to what he'd admitted out loud yesterday and he let it replay in his mind now.

_I'm beginning to believe I can not do this any longer. I have become far too easily tired at times, no matter the amount of rest I try to get in order to rejuvenate for the next day. I am an old man and my body and mind both seem determined to tell me as such a little more every day._

_…when one can readily admit his healthy days are numbered, that is when it is best to step back and let the next generation replace them. But, I'm afraid such time has come for me._

Not realizing his passenger not only hadn't left him, but was also much more attuned with what was going on than he realized, the M.E. made no move to hurry inside the building. His body felt tired and his mind worn out, despite a full night's rest. The breathing issues he was beginning to experience were seriously plaguing his mind, convincing him rather quickly that there was no doubt about it now; he could not do this for much longer. In fact, he needed to put the alternative in motion, starting today since the wheels of change sometimes moved almost slower than the hands of time.

Tim stood back, hoping almost to fade into the shadows as he watched the older man take the time to relax for a moment before forcing himself to move on into the day of work. He didn't understand how anyone could do what Ducky did for a living for as long as he had or do it as well as he did, what with talking to the deceased and actually going so far as to forge an additional career in the psychology of it all and he sympathized with the emotions the M.E. had allowed himself to give voice to yesterday.

Looking at the kindly 'uncle' they all knew him to be, Tim's mind flashed the question. Where would we be without him? They all depended on the man, from Jimmy and Abby, all the way to Gibbs. It was no secret that Gibbs confided in Ducky like no one else and would give his life for him in a heartbeat. Then again, it was pretty much a given that all of them felt that way; though none with the quiet depth of Gibbs; of that he was certain.

Seeing Ducky finally begin to move, stirred Tim from his thoughts and from his place in the garage. Knowing the M.E. thought himself to be alone by now, Tim stepped back further into the shadows, not wanting to forfeit the man's dignity by exposing him to unexpected now. He really needed to stop doing that and he felt bad that he'd done it twice in less than twenty-four hours, but then again, it brought him a sense of relief that doing this very thing had enabled him to become clued in to the M.E.'s difficulties, as least as much as he had been. Tim was sure there was plenty he didn't know but he also knew it wasn't his business to push – at least – not yet.

Waiting until Ducky had disappeared into the elevator, Tim then took the stairwell and forced himself to climb them as fast as his still healing body would allow, not wanting to have to wait any longer, in the off chance it would cause him to be late. Thankfully, he was neither late nor forced to push himself past his limits and he was able to settle into booting up his workstation rather quickly before seven o'clock had even arrived. He was grateful that the pain from his still mending ribs was at a tolerable level, provided he took precautions and forced himself to be as restrictive in his movements as he had been the first day he'd attempted to come back to work after having received the beating.

**_***NCIS***_**

"Hey, Duck?" Gibbs greeted his friend in the form of a question right off the bat as he stepped into Autopsy in the early afternoon. It had been a long morning and he was more than ready to take a break, especially since he needed some answers.

"Hello, Jethro. What brings you to my domain without a case, my friend?" Ducky's greeting was quieter than usual but with everything that was on the Team Leader's mind, he failed to notice that anything was different with the older man.

"Lookin' for answers." The Team Leader replied as cryptically as he needed to while still giving his friend what he needed to know.

"Jethro, would you kindly just spell out what it is you needed? I am rather tired and would like to get my duties completed so that I may endeavor to get through the mountain of paperwork I must complete by the end of the day." Ducky replied rather irritably.

Immediately, eyebrows marched up in shock as Gibbs literally took a step back at the rare tone he'd just been addressed in. "Duck? What's goin' on? You alright?"

"I do apologize, Jethro. It's been a very long and trying week." The M.E. attempted to correct his faux paus. "And I still have much to do before the day is done. After all, there is still young Timothy to check on. After a long day, I will need to see how he is faring with his ribs and insure he takes care to get a proper meal and a proper night's rest before the day is out, as well."

"Then send McGee packing, Duck. He can take care of himself since he's on the mend!" The Team Leader bit out angrily.

"This has nothing whatsoever to do with that young man and I sincerely hope you have not been so cruel as to speak to him as such." Ducky's anger was intense, driving home the point he was making. "He was placed in my medical care for two weeks and that two weeks is not yet up!"

"Duck." The Team Leader offered quietly as his eyes narrowed at the M.E.'s rare display of anger. "You need to take care of yourself first."

"I appreciate that, Jethro. Rest assured, I am fine. Now then what answers were you in search of?" With the measured wording and forced politeness within the question, the direction of conversation had most deliberately been turned and the point made; no more conversation would be tolerated regarding Tim's time under the M.E.'s watchful eye as he recovered, possibly being the cause for how run down the M.E. was feeling.

"They'll keep." Gibbs replied dismissively as his eyes seemed to bore holes into the older man's mind as if he were still digging for the answers. "I'll let you get on with whatever it is you have to do."

Turning on his heel, the younger man headed out, more confused than before he'd sought his friend out. All he'd wanted was a clue as to why both the M.E., himself and his youngest agent seemed so distracted and genuinely worried about something. He knew the younger man wouldn't confide in him but since Ducky usually confided in him when asked directly, he'd taken his concern in hand and gone for the answers. Knowing the two in question had been spending a lot of time together when off from work, had made it an even wiser place to start, or so he'd thought.

Stepping back into the squad room, Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if he needed to be worrying about both his youngest agent and his friend, their beloved M.E. He didn't have the luxury of time in the matter though, since his phone chose that moment to shatter the silence, bringing with it the beginnings of another case.

**_***NCIS****_**

The end of the day came about late that night, at nearly ten o'clock. By that time Tim was more than a little worried about Ducky what with the way he hadn't seemed to have gotten any rest the night before and the way he spoke of calling it quits yesterday. Tim was anxious to check on him and unwilling to let him go home alone just yet. It bothered him that although he and Jimmy had made plans to have lunch together that hadn't come to pass, either.

Tim had wanted to talk to him about the need to start keeping an extra sharp eye on how the older man was managing. Now, as he quickly moved out of the squad room, the rest of the team thought him in a hurry to get a refill on coffee when he'd been quick to run out of the squad room the minute they'd returned from chasing down the latest leads well over an hour ago. Little did they know, it wasn't coffee he was intent on, but rather heading to check on the M.E. who hadn't been needed on this case and so hadn't been seen for several hours.

As he entered Autopsy, Tim was relieved to find the M.E. not actually still working, but rather, napping at his desk in his office. Looking around, it was obvious Jimmy had gone on some errand but hadn't gone for the night just yet since his coat was still on the rack by the door. Even as he barely finished the thought, Jimmy came back from the supply room next to Ducky's office.

"Oh, hey Tim." Jimmy greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Jimmy. Hey, got a minute?" Tim asked calmly and quietly as he drew the younger man further away from Ducky's office. "I don't want to disturb Ducky just yet but I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I know we were supposed to have lunch but it just hasn't worked out this week, with our conflicting workloads." Jimmy apologized.

Tim nodded. "I know. Listen, all I wanted to talk to you about was Ducky. I'd like you to do me a favor and watch over him. I'm not talking about hovering over him or anything Just…" Tim huffed out a breath of frustration. He knew what he needed from Jimmy but he didn't want to presume that the younger man didn't already do a good job of looking out for the M.E. they were all extremely fond and protective of. "I know I'm still on desk duty and in the building, but it's not the same, you know?"

"I understand what you're saying." Jimmy observed quietly. "He does seem to get rather tired a lot more frequently than he used to. Seems like he's gotten less oh, I don' t know - 'peppy', maybe?"

"Exactly. Just between us, Jimmy. I'd like to do what I can to help him out without making it anything he'd object to. We both know he doesn't like being coddled or being treated like he needs help, especially when he doesn't think he needs any, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." The younger man agreed. "I've been wanting to start staying later and do the finishing up so he can go home first, but he's pretty stubborn, not to mention, he has the authority to overrule my advice."

"I know." The Field Agent agreed. "You done for the night?"

"Yes. I just need to let Dr. Mallard know so he can let me go."

"Okay. Why don't you let him know I'm ready to go when he is, after you've gotten the go ahead to go home?" Tim asked. "That way we're not crowding him and he won't be surprised to find me out here waiting for him."

"Okay." Jimmy turned and headed into Ducky's office, leaving Tim alone in Autopsy, a thoughtful expression etched on his face.

**_****NCIS****_**

Barely thirty minutes later found Tim silently following Ducky into the older man's town home after what had been an almost eerily silent ride home. It was plain to see that the M.E. was beyond tired and barely had the energy to do anything now that he'd managed to safely drive them home. Without a second thought, as the older man seemed to be on autopilot as he headed straight for the kitchen without even saying a word, Tim was soon encouraging him to sit while he, himself began the process of making the tea for him.

"Are you hungry, Ducky?" Tim finally broke the long-standing silence.

Almost as if being brought out of a trance, the M.E. blinked and stared at the agent for a moment before answering him. "Actually, I believe I am much more tired than hungry, Timothy."

"Do you even want a cup of tea or would you rather go on to bed?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I'll skip the tea if you don't mind. Bed sounds most inviting right about now."

"No problem, Ducky." Tim reassured him as he turned the stove off and turned back to watch as the older man got up from the table and headed out of the room.

"Goodnight, lad." Ducky murmured much more quietly than usual.

"G-nite." Tim managed before he was talking to the empty air. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. It was nearly midnight and six in the morning would be here long before either of them were ready for it. Without wasting any more time, Tim glanced through the food supply and concluded what he could make for breakfast and calculating how much time it would take him. Having accomplished that goal, he set the coffee maker up for the hour he needed it to go off, turned out the kitchen light and headed out of the room to do a house lock-up and then get to bed himself. It had been a very long day.

**_****NCIS****_**

Five in the morning on Friday found Tim drinking his way through his first cup of coffee, his next hour already being planned out in his head. He hoped the M.E. didn't get up before his usual time of five-thirty, but just in case he did, it would be better if Tim got breakfast started before jumping in the shower. With that thought in mind, he got started.

Ducky arrived in the kitchen at five-thirty, stopping in his tracks with surprise when he saw the light on in the oven that showed him breakfast had already been prepared and had been left in the warm oven until he was ready for it. Glancing over at the stove, he saw that his tea kettle was already heating up for him. As he smiled at the thoughtfulness of his houseguest, he couldn't help but notice there was no mess left in the kitchen to even prove a meal had just been prepared here.

By the time Tim returned to the kitchen, showered and ready for work, Ducky was finishing up his breakfast and getting up to make a second cup of tea. "Good morning, Ducky. Here, I'll get that for you."

"Thank you, Timothy. It was quite thoughtful of you to fix breakfast this morning as well as already have the cleanup completed." Ducky was quick to reply, even as he sat back down. " Tell me, have you eaten yourself?"

"Not yet. We've got time. What about you?" Tim stood still, watching the older man as he waited for his answers. " Did you sleep good?"

As the M.E. answered the question, the morning fell into a comfortable pattern of each looking out for the other while getting ready to face the day. As they headed out the door on this morning, however, Tim smiled as the M.E. noticed the sporty car had been pulled behind his own, making it impossible for the Morgan to be driven until Tim's car was moved out of the way. "Guess that means I'm driving." Tim smirked as he opened the passenger door for his soon to be passenger.

"Timothy, are you certain your ribs have healed enough to handle to strain? It's not yet quite been two weeks, dear boy."

"Ducky, there's no strain to driving. I'm fine. My ribs are healing the way they're supposed to be and they don't even bother me half as much as they did when it first happened." Tim tapped his mid-section and pulled up his shirt enough that the M.E. was able to take note of the protective support Tim was wearing to keep his ribs from feeling too much of anything while they continued to mend.

"Ah, I see. That is why you did not ask me to tape your ribs this morning. You've found a more suitable way to be cautious than I had even considered, my boy. Very good!"

Tim smirked. "I learned from one of the smartest people I know. That person told me that you can't be too careful when it comes to letting your body heal properly, unless you want to do yourself more harm than good in the long run. This is more flexible and a heck of a lot less painful to take off at night" Tim said with a small smile at the thought of no more painful tape removal.

"Hmmm. I wonder who it was that could have told you something like that?" Ducky mused with a twinkle in his eye.

All the way to work, Tim couldn't stop smiling to himself at the way he'd managed to maneuver the driving situation. The truth of the matter was, he was very concerned about the older man and his penchant for being stubborn and silently so on any given day; or maybe he was doubly worried because of it. The younger man didn't want to see any more repeats of last night when it was all Ducky had been able to handle, just getting them safely to his home. The M.E.'s uncommon quiet demeanor this morning and even last night, was also cause for concern and something that Tim wanted to keep an eye on.

Seeing what was going on with Ducky, shook him to the core. It was raising the red flag on the subject of mortality for him and that in itself was an alarming realization that quieted all other concerns in Tim's mind and eradicated the ability to smile about any of it. It was definitely a sobering reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday and Sunday for Tim and Ducky were relaxing and yet filled with underlying worry and stress for the both of them. While neither spoke of what was on his mind or asked the other to let him in to what held each so quiet, both failed miserably at trying to hide the fact that there was trouble. It was clear that each man's problem was just barely beneath the surface, although there was plenty of chat about mundane things which moved on to a story here and there.

Even a thought provoking conversation about several books that Ducky had read but Tim had not, did not relieve their minds. All in all despite the air of worry hanging over them, they managed to take things easy and relax and enjoy the weekend as best they could.

**_****NCIS****_**

Gibbs spent the weekend holed up in his basement, not working on a new boat or even toys for the kids at the hospital for Christmas; though he did like to get a head start on that project. His mind was stuck on Ducky and his rare display of temper in the last week. He thought he knew the man well, but obviously hadn't seen that coming at either time. Suddenly, he was struck wondering if his long-time friend was actually right in his one-time assessment that his risk for succumbing to the horrid Alzheimer's disease that had ravaged his mother's mind was high enough to be of grave concern for his future.

When that thought struck him, it was as if he'd been punched in the gut. Fighting to catch his breath at the thought of his close friend going through that in his remaining years, disturbed Gibbs to the point that before he knew it, he was in his car, heading to the Navy Yard, needing something to keep his mind occupied that wouldn't let him dwell on Ducky any longer; the worry wasn't doing him any good and he needed to keep his head on straight. It was a very long but productive weekend for him as work became his tonic and the hours flew by without any further wallowing in sad possibilities for the future.

**_****NCIS****_**

The next week began and flowed in the mundane cold cases until a new one was called in, although this time the case work didn't include a deceased body for Ducky and Jimmy to work on. While it wasn't rare for that to happen; it couldn't have happened at a better time for the older man. He was happy to be able to slow down enough to take care of the handling of the changes coming for Autopsy. By the end of the afternoon on Thursday, he'd gone through every case for the last year, making sure all 't's were crossed and 'i's were dotted and nothing had been overlooked or mishandled.

At the same time, Jimmy had been assigned with the tasks of inventory and organization to make sure everything was in its place and accounted for, right down to the tools used on the autopsies themselves. All light bulbs were changed and even Ducky's office was spring-cleaned. Between the two of them, Autopsy had never been in such tip-top shape before as it was by the time they were heading home at six o'clock that night.

Even as he'd worked on his assigned tasks all week long, doing everything Ducky asked of him without a single argument or question, Jimmy's gut had begun to churn. His conversation with Tim, days before this massive cleanup, came back to him and the Assistant M.E. wondered if he was seeing the end of his mentor's time here at NCIS. That question sent a wave of unease through the young man and he couldn't hide it completely as he stopped to talk with Tim late Thursday afternoon when they bumped into each other.

"Hey, Tim" Jimmy greeted quietly as they ran into each other at the back elevator near the end of the day. "How are you feeling? Are your ribs feeling okay?"

"Hey, Jimmy. I'm fine, thank you and yes, they're okay. Hurt a little less every day, it seems." Tim stopped and looked hard at the Autopsy Gremlin. Without a second thought, he changed direction and followed the younger man into the elevator and wasted no time in getting to his point. "You look worried. Is it Ducky?"

"He's cleaning the place like he's spit-shining for a new boss." Jimmy replied quietly as he nodded his answer. "Why wouldn't he tell me what was going on? Do you think he's really getting ready to retire? I wouldn't think he'd do that without letting me know ahead of time."

"I'm sure he'll tell you soon, if that's what's really going on." Tim reassured him with a small smile for Jimmy's choice of words. "We both know he wouldn't not tell you."

"Don't you think he would have told Agent Gibbs already? Has he said anything?" Jimmy asked.

"Not if Ducky didn't want him to. And if he didn't want Gibbs to worry about him, he..." Tim observed.

"He wouldn't have told him." Jimmy finished for him with resignation clearly in his tone.

"Relax, Jimmy. It'll all work out. Even if you're right and changes are coming. Right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Tim grinned as he held the button for the door while Jimmy stepped off at the Autopsy level. "Thanks for keeping an extra close eye on him for me."

"I'm just glad you're looking after him, too. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone do that." Jimmy replied.

"You mean here at work."

"No, I mean - in general."

"Jordan Hampton?"

"They stopped seeing other. Remember?"

"Maybe. And even if they have, It doesn't mean she hasn't stepped up and been there for him when he needed her." Tim reminded him with rising conviction.

"Well, I don't know if she's even still around but I haven't seen her since she filled in for him back when he was attacked by that woman. I just hope whoever he chooses to replace himself, is ..." Jimmy stopped, unable to adequately voice what he really hoped.

"I hear ya, Jimmy." Tim smiled encouragingly as he reached for the elevator button, signaling that he needed to get back to work. "I'm pretty sure we can trust him to do what's best for NCIS and you."

"Thanks, Tim" Jimmy offered even though he was now talking to the empty air in front of him. Turning on his heel, he took himself into Autopsy and prepared himself to wrap things up down here. It had been a long day and even though it was barely going on seven and only Thursday night, Jimmy felt like it had been a very long week.

"Ah, Mr. Palmer! I wondered where you'd gone to." Ducky greeted him somewhat quietly compared to his former jovial tone that now seemed to be fast becoming a memory.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mallard. I was talking with Tim for just a minute." Jimmy defended himself quietly.

"That's quite alright, young man. However, if you could be so kind as to set aside some time for me before the week is out, I would greatly appreciate it as I need to speak with you and soon, my dear boy."

"Certainly, Doctor Mallard. Any time that works for you is good for me. Would you like to go out for dinner? We could talk then and it would be my treat?" Jimmy offered genuinely.

"I do apologies, Jimmy, but I'm afraid I'm much too tired to go out as such. However, I would be happy to have you over for an after dinner drink, perhaps? Tonight would be fine. After all, there is no time like the present, hmm?"

"Sure, that would be fine. What time would you like me to come?"

"Well, it's nearly seven now. Why don't you just plan on coming over whenever you can get there."

Jimmy smiled. "It shouldn't take but maybe thirty minutes. I can be there by eight at the latest?"

"Fine. Fine. I shall see you then. Have a good evening, Mr. Palmer. You've done a remarkable job not only today but during all of this week, as well. I thank you for that. Now, why don't you skedaddle along and don't forget to come by." Ducky offered encouragingly.

"I'll be there." Jimmy vowed as he headed out in a bit of a hurry, leaving the M.E. behind, still standing in the middle of his work space.

As the elevator doors opened up for Jimmy, he nearly knocked Tim over in his rush to get moving. The agent was quick to steady the younger man and try to slow him down even though he was smiling at his exuberance. "Slow down, Jimmy. Where's the fire?"

"Dr. Mallard's house - eight o'clock tonight." Jimmy answered cryptically as he hit the button for the floor he needed - without saying anything else.

Tim frowned as he turned and headed into Autopsy. "Ducky. Are you alright?" He asked the older man who seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes stuck on the door Jimmy and Tim had both just used.

"Hmm? Oh, Timothy! I trust your presence means that you are done for the day and have come to drive me home?" Ducky asked with more jovial spirit than he'd shown in the week before but still, Tim remained worried.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, dear boy. Now, are you ready to head for home?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"I do believe I'm almost tempted to ask you to let me drive, Timothy." Ducky joked with his usual smile in place.

Tim couldn't help but catch the humorous mood and give back in kind. "Thank you Ducky. But I think I'd much more comfortable if we both stuck to what we know, especially with our vehicles if it's alright with you." Tim hedged cautiously.

"Of course, dear boy." Ducky smiled like a cat that had just spotted the cream. "I wouldn't have expected any differently."

"Thanks for understanding." the younger man answered almost shyly, as if he'd been embarrassed to turn down the older man's request to drive the sporty Porsche Boxter.

"Rest assured dear boy, I most certainly do understand." Without further ado, the M.E. got in the car and fastened his seat belt in preparation for the drive home.

Tim wanted to talk to him but didn't want to give him a reason to be concerned about the ride home and so he kept his mouth shut until they reached the driveway and he'd turned the car off. "Ducky, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, young man." Ducky was surprised Tim would even feel the need to ask such a thing.

"Are you getting ready to retire on us?" Tim's question was full of dread since he feared he and Jimmy were both right.

Ducky breathed out a sigh of tired resignation. He'd known this conversation had been coming from this astute young man who'd been both staying with him and watching him carefully over the past several weeks. He hadn't missed the concern in Tim's eyes or the way he'd taken extra steps to save Ducky some work - around the house and with making sure he ate and got enough sleep, as well as with the driving back and forth to work.

Still, the idea of having this conversation more than once drained him. With the upcoming arrival of his Assistant for this very conversation, the M.E. decided that he would just confide in both of them at once, saving him the trouble of having to repeat himself.

This brought to mind his good friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When the younger man who led the MCRT had fled to Mexico some years back when the job and the injuries had become too much in the wake of having been in a coma and the subsequent temporary memory loss, Ducky had been angry and it had taken him a very long time to get past that anger.

And although he wasn't fleeing the country or planning on disappearing as the younger man had done, he did feel it was only right that he alert Jethro in person of this major change both in their working relationship and in his personal life and soon. In fact, in his normal thought process, he would have already had the discussion he was now realizing he still needed to have. It was a priority. In fact, he'd take care of it in the morning, first thing.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Ducky finally addressed the young man, but not to answer his question; at least not yet. "Timothy, I will need to get to work early in the morning. I will drive myself in so you do not have to be ready so early."

"Ducky, it's not a problem. I don't mind leaving here early and I'll make myself scarce when we get there. I enjoy getting work done early, before Tony gets there, believe me."

The M.E. couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure the level of peace and quiet is quite remarkable that early in the day."

"Definitely. There's nothing like it." Tim admitted. "Guess this means you're not going to answer my question, huh?"

"Not at all, Timothy. It simply means I need to await my after-dinner guest's arrival before we can begin to discuss the matter further, as I would prefer to have this discussion only once." The M.E. stepped out of the car without another word and headed inside the house without looking back or even waiting for Tim.

Ducky's abrupt departure from the car left Tim feeling like he'd just pissed the man off. He seriously hoped he hadn't. Letting out a deep sigh, he got out of the car, locked it up and followed in the older man's wake, into the house, hoping he hadn't just seriously mucked things up.

**_***NCIS***_**

By the time eight o'clock had almost rolled around, Tim was nervous even though he was also deliberately keeping himself busy with preparing coffee and tea and even setting up a small plate of crackers, all so Ducky wouldn't have to go through the trouble. It had become Tim's habit to do all he could for him since the day he'd glimpsed the man's frailty; he didn't seem to be able to stop doing it. Luckily, Ducky had yet to complain about it, just as he had yet to comment on it.

Leaving the snacks and drinks set up in the den where he'd requested they sit and get comfortable, Tim headed to the door to save the older man the trouble of getting up. Even though it was only eight and Ducky didn't appear to be near as tired as he'd been lately, Tim had already programmed himself to do all he could for him and so had stopped asking if he wanted it done, but instead continued to do things like answer the door for him.

Admitting Jimmy into the house, Tim quietly led him to the study where Ducky immediately bid him welcome and invited him to help himself to food or drink so they could talk.

Jimmy wore his nervousness as clearly as he was wearing his shirt and it nearly broke Ducky's heart to see it. He knew the change would be hardest on his Assistant but he also knew the lad was actually more than ready to move ahead, if he so chose. Change was as inevitable in life as it was hard. It was unfortunate that the time for this change had come; made all the more difficult and painful for the young people who would be left behind to carry on and learn to cope and adapt to that change rather quickly as the job demanded it.

With that thought, came the reminder of the upcoming necessary conversation with Jethro. Talking with the Director had been hard enough, they weren't even close to the friends he, and Gibbs had been all these years. Ducky only hoped the younger man would be able to set his initial reaction aside and be there for him as the long-time friend he'd been through thick and thin until now, but he certainly wouldn't hold it against him if it took him some time to adjust first.

Looking at the young men before him now, waiting to hear what he had to say, brought Ducky;s heart up to his throat. With a calmed breath, he opened his mouth and began the conversation exactly where he needed it to go.

"Gentlemen, I do not wish to delay this conversation any longer so I shall come directly to the point. Jimmy, I can see your unease and worry as clearly as I see the shirt on your back. I do apologize, for I did not mean to bring things to such a point."

"It's okay, Dr. Mallard. I know you've had a lot on your mind." Jimmy let him off the hook quietly.

"Thank you for your understanding, dear boy. Now, Timothy, you asked me outright for an answer earlier this evening and Jimmy, I believe you are concerned as well. I'm sure you've been worried that things are beginning to change at work." Ducky offered sympathetically.

As the two younger men nodded in agreement, he forged ahead, knowing this next bit would be the hardest to get out and to get through. "Unfortunately, Jimmy, in that, you are correct. In fact, you are both quite correct. I am retiring."

"I see." Jimmy managed to get out. "How soon, Dr. Mallard?"

"Very soon, I'm afraid. In fact, my retirement will take effect two weeks from today."


	8. Chapter 8

At Ducky's insistence, Tim drove himself to work Friday morning. Having a lot on his mind, he'd left as soon as he'd gotten breakfast cooked and cleaned up, leaving the M.E. his plate warming in the oven as had become the normal routine. Tim couldn't help but think on this situation with the older man. He recalled noticing that dropping the bomb on his chosen audience, actually giving voice what had been on his mind, seemed to have almost immediately lightened the M.E.'s burden. His exhaustion had seemed to lift somewhat and he'd no longer looked as though he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. While Jimmy had literally been left speechless with his plethora of thoughts and emotions flickering across his face at the news, Tim had drawn in what he'd already been expecting a little easier, since he wasn't the one whose job would be turned upside down as such.

Tim had left them to talk things over, knowing they didn't need him around now that Ducky had said what he'd needed him to hear and he'd been okay with that. What was bothering Tim the most as he drove in to work this morning was Ducky's requested promise from Jimmy and him. Even as the words came back to him now, they twisted his gut enough to keep him less than comfortable with it.

_"I would like to ask both of you to please keep this to yourselves. The others will know soon enough but for now, I would rather not be bombarded with questions and endless demands that I change my mind and so forth or have anyone become emotional or upset if I can at all avoid it."_

If it was one thing Tim hated, it was keeping secrets from Gibbs. He didn't like keeping them from Tony or Ziva either, since he, himself held trust dear and considered secret keeping, such as Tony had done on that undercover op for Director Shepard way back when, to have come dangerously close to crossing that line into dishonesty. It stuck in Tim's craw to have to do this, but he wasn't one to go back on his word; ever. Frowning, he mentally hoped he be forgiven for this secret better than he seemed to have been over that whole 'being sent to the basement' fiasco when Vance first slid into the Director's Chair. There were times he could swear Gibbs had never forgiven Tim for being forced to keep that casework a secret from him.

Mentally stomping down on yet another handful of thoughts long dormant and hiding until now, Tim forcibly refocused his mind to where it needed to be. As he navigated the route to the Navy Yard, he couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash through him for Ducky He knew this past week had to have been tough on him. Even more sympathy invoking was the fact that the man had kept all of this so close to the vest that even with Tim staying with him and helping him cook, clean and drive, there had not been a single moment when the M.E. had said anything outright that pointed to this outcome. Tim wondered if he would have even said anything to him at all, if he hadn't been pushed by the fact that Ducky needed to tell Jimmy and wanted to do so away from work. However, with Tim as pretty much a temporary yet steady fixture there, Ducky needed to let him in on it as well.

Parking his car in the employee lot, Tim headed to the nearest coffee shop since he had more than an hour before his day officially started. As he walked, his thoughts couldn't seem to move away from Ducky and his impending retirement. No wonder Jimmy had been struck with such emotion last night. The poor guy had only worked under Ducky. Their years together here at NCIS had probably bonded them nearly as tight as Gibbs and Tony had become, possibly even tighter, if the need for outward appearances were any less stringent between them than what was necessary for the agents' working together.

Tim couldn't help but wonder who would replace Ducky. He hoped whoever it was would be able to handle Gibbs with Ducky's straight-laced honesty and strength. Scoffing at the idea of that even being possible, he kept his mind on the process of imagining Ducky's replacement rather than the unpleasant promise that had been extracted from him by the man he'd come to feel even closer to over the past month than in all the years he'd worked with him.

Over the past seven years of working together, Tim had always respected Ducky and relied on him to be the voice of reason that held up the team when ever things became so crazy they sorely needed his voice to keep Gibbs on an even keel or to keep him from overlooking what was best for them in the pursuit of solving the case. Though there had been a time or two when he'd felt Ducky had seriously let him down, he'd never voiced it or let it sour his relationship with the man.

Placing his order for his coffee, Tim found himself wondering why it was he'd never pushed himself to talk to Ducky about those instances; why he'd never pushed the M.E. to explain why he'd not been that voice of reason when Tim had needed him the most. Shaking his head at where his thoughts had gone, Tim sent them scurrying back into hiding under the rock they'd long buried themselves before. Now was not the time for such indulgences. In fact, those were among the chosen few that were destined to remain unresolved and oddly enough, he was happier that way.

Walking back to the office, his coffee and breakfast sandwich in hand, Tim wondered how he was supposed to get through the upcoming moment of explosion; that moment when Team Gibbs realized their beloved M.E. was leaving them. Truthfully, he'd rather be serving time as Agent Afloat when that happened than to be anywhere near them and have to bear witness to their shock, sadness and probably anger too. However, since that would never happen and it was almost inevitable that it would not be a pleasant experience, he could only hope he could somehow learn how to wear a better poker face than the one he'd been born with. The last thing he needed was for Gibbs to find out Tim knew about this before he did. It would really do a number on Tim's place here on the team, he could just feel it. It felt almost as if his time here at NCIS was as short as Ducky's remaining time here.

With all that on his mind, Tim barely realized he seemed to be operating on autopilot as he signed in and headed up to his desk to work. Booting up his computer and getting busy with going though his emails and even absently assigning himself the task of organizing and backing up (again) the last six months of work on his hard-drive, seemed to keep his mind from focusing too sharply on the here and now, as if warding off what he really didn't want to have to deal with.

If he took a moment to be honest with himself, he'd have to admit, it was Gibbs' reaction that not only worried him, but genuinely scared him. The minute he figured out that Ducky hadn't told him ahead of time that this was coming, the former Marine would be a powder keg just waiting to go off. With his desk being barely twenty feet away from the man, Tim was beginning to feel like he was the flame; his prior knowledge of the life-changing facts, the match that would light the fire and blow this up in his face.

**_****NCIS****_**

By the end of the day, Tim felt like he was ready to explode from the stress of that powder keg not even being primed yet. _When was this gonna happen? Why hadn't it happened yet?_As he walked to the back elevator, his thoughts remained on Ducky's situation. Having had no new case to sink his teeth into, the morning had been full of time enough to keep thinking about on it. Unfortunately, that had only exacerbated the problem. Still, for the M.E.'s sake, he stomped down on his frustration and put on his game face as he walked through the now hissing Autopsy doors.

"Ah, hello, Timothy. What brings you down here today? I understand you have no new case at this moment." Ducky's jovial greeting in his almost normal volume was unexpected but a relief just the same.

"No new case. As a matter of fact, we're done for the day. Gibbs has been like a bear with a sore paw all day, with the lack of a new case and I for one, am glad he's letting us go early."

"Yes, it is rather early for you, isn't it? I can't recall the last time Jethro released his team as early as this. Why it's not even six in the evening yet."

"I refuse to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ducky. Well, this one, at least." Tim smirked. "I came down here to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with me. My treat."

"Why, thank you, lad. But I'm afraid my work here is far from finished and I would hate to hold your dinner up on my account."

"Ducky." Tim spoke quietly but with the tone that signified he wasn't going to be so easily pushed away.

The M.E. looked closely at the younger man with a touch of concern. "What is it, Timothy?"

"That's what I'm trying to ask you." Tim answered with brutal honesty as his mind ran out of ideas as to how to approach this gently. Taking a seat in the chair by the older man's desk, he watched the M.E. frown as he, too, walked to the desk and sat down.

"I have to admit, young man, I do not quite understand the question."

"Ducky, I understand you don't want to be bothered by endless questions and emotional reactions about your decision."

"I sense there is a 'but' in there, Timothy." Ducky's tone was subdued, as if he knew this was troubling the younger man more than it should have been and he needed to fix it.

"It's … this keeping secrets from Gibbs, Ducky. I can't fi…"

"Oh, dear! Of course! Timothy, I never meant to put you in the position to be keeping secrets from Jethro. I do know how much he values honesty and trust. I know you value it highly as well. I do apologise."

"Thanks, Ducky. I appreciate that. The only reason I'm even bringing this up is to ask you if you were planning on telling him soon. The two of you are close; everyone knows that and … "

"And you don't belong in the middle. I am sorry. As a matter of fact, I have every intention of discussing it with him tonight. That should alleviate your burden, Timothy."

"Whew." Tim breathed out in relief. "I'm sorry, Ducky. I don't mean to be telling you how to do this."

"But something about keeping this from Jethro, bothers you a great deal."

"Yeah."

"May I ask why?"

"Those four months I spent in Cybercrimes." Tim was quick to explain, though his tone held just enough sadness that the M.E. knew this was more than just the usual dislike of keeping secrets.

"Oh? What happened, Timothy?" Ducky was genuinely concerned that something from a few years ago still bothered this young man so.

"Vance had just taken over as Director. The same day we buried Director Shepherd, he split the team up."

"Yes, I remember it well. It was a very emotionally trying time for the lot of us; most especially your team and Abigail."

"Yeah." Tim breathed out as he gathered his thoughts. He couldn't let this conversation get bogged down in all that had happened back then. He needed to keep this focused and on target with their necessary conversation. "When Vance sent me down to the sub-basement, he gave me a gag order along with the case assignment."

"Yes, I recall hearing about that from Jethro."

"Gibbs never forgave me for keeping that from him, Ducky, even though I was following orders to keep my mouth shut." Tim admitted. "I know it because he never said a word to me when Vance sent me back upstairs to the team again; not even a word to welcome me back, like he did so openly with Tony and Ziva." Tim shared with residual pain lining his answer.

As the young man took a breath, Ducky remained quiet, knowing there was more to come Sure enough, not even a minute later, Tim had more to say on the matter.

"There's more or I wouldn't be so certain, Ducky. I mean, there've been countless times since then that made it obvious he clearly still doesn't trust me – at least not near as much as he trusts Tony and Ziva. The thing is, I know he forgave Tony for all the secret disappearances and lies back when he was on that under-cover op for Director Shepherd that almost got him killed because Tony told me he was grateful to have Gibbs' forgiveness and understanding about it"

Tim let out a breath before continuing on as he kept his eyes on the floor at his feet. "It's just me he can't forgive for keeping things from him."

"Timothy, I had no idea you felt this way." Ducky gently admonished him.

"Neither did I." Gibbs spoke from the doorway neither of the room's occupants had heard open.


	9. Chapter 9

Ducky was the first to recover from the shock of Gibbs' unexpected presence. "Hello, Jethro."

"Duck." Gibbs quiet response did nothing to hide where his focus was, as his eyes remained fixed on his agent.

Tim, although most definitely feeling like the rabbit caught in the hunter's trap, had no desire to remain there. His initial shock at hearing the boss' words and knowing the man had heard everything he'd just said from what he'd long held buried deep down inside, had his eyes instinctively flying to meet those of the Team Leader. Luckily he'd been able to regain control of his reaction rather quickly and had slid his gaze just as quickly back away from the man, redirecting it to the floor at his feet. Getting to his feet now that Ducky had spoken, a mere moment later, Tim glanced at the M.E. "Thanks Ducky."

Carefully stepping out around the boss who'd only stopped advancing on them when he'd reached the desk to stand between Tim and Ducky, the youngest man in the room, bid a very quiet 'Night, Boss." to the silver-haired man and continued walking towards the door.

"McGee." Gibbs tone called him back with more sympathy than anger and it went a long way in helping the younger man abide by his ingrained manners and character when it came to respect and how to show it to this man who'd earned it from him in spades, even with the troubled times such as the one he'd just spoke of.

As he stood now, looking his boss directly on, he only hoped the man could see that he truly did NOT want to talk about this. The fact that he'd merely been making a case for his point with Ducky, not trying to rehash old hurts and beliefs should not be held against him. It wasn't his style to dredge up the past just to rehash it, no matter how he felt about it and he had no desire to start doing so now.

Gibbs looked closely at his agent, trying to read everything he wasn't saying; hadn't been saying for the past couple of weeks and obviously wasn't going to say anything more now, either. Though that beating he'd taken had been serious and had left him severely bruised and battered, the young man had said little about it and that alone had kept Gibbs trying to watch out for him a little more than usual, albeit quietly. He'd watched as Tim had struggled to find his mental footing once he'd come back from the imposed time off he'd given him.

And while the struggles he noticed lately weren't blatant or anything that hampered the young man's ability to do his job; they were visible enough to warrant careful scrutiny to see if there was any improvement. Everyday things like bantering with Tony and trying to get Ziva to take sides in the usually jovial kidding at each other's expense, along with his posture and attempts at conversations that weren't strictly case related, suddenly all became things that changed for Tim. It had been like watching someone close to you begin to pull away from the world, piece by piece, yet remain a fixture in the midst of it all, with nothing to see as proof of life, other than the efforts that were poured into the job.

Standing here with him now, as the young man silently begged the boss not to pursue this conversation or even the answers he had to be craving for now regarding it, Gibbs couldn't help but respect the young man's wishes. It was glaringly obvious that Tim would rather eat the very maggots they all knew he had a genuine fear of, than to talk about what Gibbs had just overheard. For that reason alone, Gibbs' chose to let the young man go. "G'night."

With a small smile of thanks, Tim turned, his posture a little more erect than when he'd first stood up a minute ago; and walked out of Autopsy, leaving behind one man with a lot of questions and another with a confession to make.

**_***NCIS***_**

"What's goin' on Duck?" Gibbs immediately asked the moment the doors had closed back up in Autopsy.

"Jethro, I do apologies. I'm afraid what you walked in on was a conversation brought on by the most untenable situation I selfishly placed Timothy in when we spoke after dinner last evening."

"He's still stayin' with you?" Gibbs zeroed in on that tidbit of information with a tone that left no doubt he was angry with the idea. As he voiced the question, he perched himself on the Autopsy table closest to the M.E.'s desk, using his straightened arms to support his weight while his hands gripped the table edges.

"Jethro! Would you kindly focus on what I'm trying to explain to you?" Ducky was irate. "What you heard Timothy speak of earlier, was merely a reference point from which he was attempting to illustrate to me, his reasons for asking me to ease his burden that I'd placed on him. That burden was my asking him to keep something from you; something that you have every right to know before any more time goes by. And although I had already fully intended on telling you tonight, Timothy is correct on that score when he stated as my dearest friend, you should have already been told."

"Guess you'd better tell me what it is, then." Gibbs replied quietly, his heart up in his throat. "What's wrong with you, Duck?"

"There is nothing wrong, Jethro. I simply need to make some changes in my life."

"Awful lot of buildup for an answer like that."

"There is no easy way to say this, so I suppose bluntly would be best."

"Works for me."

Drawing in a deep breath and then slowly letting it out, Ducky watched his friend warily as he spoke next. "Jethro, I am retiring. My last day as NCIS Medical Examiner will be two weeks from this evening."

Although he said nothing, the Team Leader swayed and his eyes closed as if his long-time friend's words had just struck him a physical blow.

**_****NCIS****_**

With the weekend at hand and his nerves feeling stretched pretty thin, Tim took himself home for the first time since he'd been badly beaten several weeks ago. He added a mental note to call and check on Ducky later in the weekend, but for right now, the M.E. was in the boss' hands and nothing trumped that friendship, besides, Ducky couldn't be in any better hands. With that thought in mind, Tim was able to get home and begin planning his next step.

This next one was a big one and would take time to get accomplished so he needed to get started right away. After a quick trip to his neighborhood shopping center, he was more than ready to begin. Even though he was tired, the mental drive to get started was in full speed ahead mode so he dropped the last pile of broken down boxes down onto his floor, took himself down to the floor himself, and got started taping them up in preparation for his move.

Looking around, he had to smile. Yeah, this place had suited him for a long time now, but times were changing and so was he. It was time to move on to bigger and better; but most importantly of all; closer to Ducky in case he needed help or just a friendly game of chess to wile away the hours. It wasn't a move decided on based solely on just his concern for the M.E. and for that Tim was actually relieved. He hated the idea that he was beginning to worry too much about him because he knew Ducky would hate that.

Happy in the idea of moving closer to D.C., Tim turned his attention back to his packing. Since he hadn't moved in over eight years, it would take some serious time to accomplish, but he was definitely willing to keep at it and make sure it got done as soon as possible. It was going to be a very long weekend and it was a good thing his mother had already helped him re-home Jethro some months back and he wouldn't be in the way. Tim's crazy work hours had become too much of an unfair situation for the aging dog who needed more attention and less hours laying around waiting for Tim to get home. With a fresh pot of coffee already laid into, he set aside his musings and got to back to work once more.

**_***NCIS***_**

Saturday dawned bright and clear, dragging Tim from his sleep by seven. Wasting little time, he started a fresh pot of coffee he'd been too tired to set up before he'd dropped off to sleep after one in the morning. Quickly showering and heating up a breakfast burrito, he got busy once more, packing his apartment up, leaving only the absolute essentials untouched. Stopping only long enough to eat his breakfast and refill his now empty cup of coffee he had managed to stop and sip from as he worked, Tim worked through the morning and on into the afternoon. It was growing dark before he even noticed but he stopped working at his packing as soon as the changing light of day did catch his attention.

Glancing at his watch, he was shocked to see it was going on six in the evening. Looking around him at the end results of his hard day of labor, he felt a full measure of satisfaction. Snatching up his phone, he hit the speed dial number he needed to do what he'd meant to do earlier in the day.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Ducky. I wanted to call and see how you were doing." Tim offered calmly even though that wasn't what he wanted to ask.

_"Hello, Timothy. I'm fine. Thank you for asking."_The M.E.'s chipper tone left no doubt that he was in fact doing better than he'd been sounding earlier in the week. Maybe getting the life-changing news off his chest had made all the difference.

_Don't believe it. He's still in need of someone to watch over him, even if it's not up close like last week._His mind objected.

"That's Great!" Not sure what to say now, Tim threw out the only thing he could think of that would allow him to check on the M.E. in person without smothering him. "Say, Ducky, you play chess, don't you?"

_"I certainly do on occasion."_

"Would you be interested in playing me in a game? I'm out of practice and I have a tournament coming up that I'd really like to do better than last place in." Tim crossed his fingers because his grasping at straws had actually pulled a forgotten truth out of his memory. He really did have the tournament coming up. He'd forgotten all about it until now.

_"I'd be delighted to help you prepare for it, Timothy."_ Ducky was quick to reply. _"Why don't you come by, say about seven-thirty or so and we shall begin a practice tournament of our own."_

"That would be great, Ducky." Tim offered honestly. "Thank you very much."

_"You are quite welcome dear boy. I shall see you then."_

Tim put his phone away and set his packing aside. Jumping into the shower, he made quick work of getting ready and heading out after making sure the coffee pot had been turned off. He had a couple of stops to make and they would take some time so he needed to get started right away if he planned on making it to the M.E.'s house on time.

**_****NCIS****_**

Seven-twenty-nine that night found Tim standing on Ducky's doorstep with two over-flowing paper shopping bags; one in each arm, as he stretched out his finger on one hand and rang the doorbell.

"Timothy! What on earth?" Ducky exclaimed as he reached to unload one of the bags from Tim's arms.

"Hi, Ducky. I noticed yesterday that you were out of a few things so I stopped to get them." Tim offered by way of explanation.

"Timothy, this is much more than a few things." Ducky admonished him gently. "And you are not supposed to be straining yourself with such exertions just yet, my boy! Just because you are no longer under my medical care, does not mean you are allowed to take such risks!"

"I promise, Duck, I'm fine. I didn't strain or hurt myself." Tim vowed as he led the way to the kitchen and set one bag down on the table while setting the other one down in the chair. Reaching into the bag, he began unload its contents for Ducky to see. "I figured you probably hadn't had time to do any catching up on your staples so I picked them up on the way over."

"That was most kind of you, young man." Ducky rewarded him as he took note of the tea and coffee, as well as the milk and other items Tim had brought him.

"It's no problem, Ducky. Really. Here, why don't you sit and drink your tea and I'll put them away for you."

**_***NCIS****_**

Sunday was much a repeat of Saturday for Tim and he was just fine with that. In fact, he was looking forward to playing more of the chess game with Ducky later on in the evening. Having gotten up and working on his packing once more by seven, he was nearly done. All that remained was for the moving company to come and haul his boxes down to their truck. Laughing out loud at himself, Tim realized he'd put the cart before the horse. He'd packed himself up to move; without having a new place to move to. It was a good thing his lease wasn't up for another month! Still laughing at himself, he turned his attention to the computer and began looking online for a new place to call home, zeroing in on places within a ten mile radius of Ducky's address.

Just out of curiosity, he backtracked and input Gibbs' address just to judge the mileage and then Tony's. He was surprised to find that now that the M.E. had moved, he was a good twenty minutes from either of them. Deliberately inputting a lower mileage radius from Ducky's house now, he began his search anew for a two bedroom apartment that was bigger than his current one. He even considered a three bedroom but hoped he'd be able to afford a large two bedroom since they seemed to be more affordable.

Before he knew it, it had grown dark outside again, but this time, he felt like he'd accomplished a great deal. His search for a new place to live had flushed out more than enough to choose from and thanks to the virtual tours on most web sites these days, Tim even had photos laid out to compare notes and hopefully, that would help him decide. It wouldn't take but a few phone calls to line up a moving company that would work with his schedule and by six o'clock, he'd managed to get that taken care of too. Hurrying through his shower, Tim was on his way in plenty of time to arrive when he was expected.

It was the sight of the boss' classic car in Ducky's driveway that swept Tim's good mood away, only to replace it with a feeling of dread. More importantly than that, was the feeling like he'd be intruding on a necessary visit between two friends if he went through with the planned visit now. With a silent apology to the M.E., he passed by the driveway and drove away. Parking just a few blocks down the street, he pulled out his cell phone and called, not wanting to be a no-show. Besides, if they knew he wasn't coming, they could lengthen their visit. Tim knew that if there was one thing Ducky needed to ease the feeling of being alone as he moved on with retiring, it was his friends. There was no way the young man would get in the way of that, upcoming chess tournament or not.

**_****NCIS****_**

Ducky snapped his cell phone closed with a small rueful smile cast in his friend's direction. "It appears our young Timothy has suddenly become besieged with quite an upset stomach and he does not wish to subject me to whatever might have caused it, resulting in his calling to cancel on our chess match for the evening."

"C'mon, Duck, you and I both know he was just out there. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Yes, Jethro, I do believe you are correct, as your gut usually is. I also believe that had he proceeded with our planned evening, it would be a first for him, meeting up with you when you are not on the job, that is. In which case, I find his sudden case of nerves understandable at least."

Gibbs' eyebrows marched up to his hairline in disbelief.

"Think about it for a moment, Jethro. When was the last time you and Timothy were even in the same room together when you were not at work or not working on a case?"

"Okay."

"However, it is not in his character to hide from things he finds difficult to face, which leads me to believe there is more to his actions this evening than simply not wanting to face you, my friend." The older of the two observed. "

"Like what, Duck?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Well, we also know that Timothy does not lie, which leads me to believe that he genuinely does feel ill at the moment, in addition to whatever else led him to make this choice. I have been concerned about him since he has taken to watching over me quite diligently these last few weeks, all the while still recovering from that vicious beating he endured."

"Why?"

"Why what, Jethro?"

"Why the guard dog routine?"

"I believe it stems from an incident that occurred while Timothy was staying here with me. It was just a moment when I found myself short of breath while in the midst of putting a kettle of water on for tea. Timothy was there at the time and I believe it frightened him."

"I asked you if something was wrong." Gibbs tone was almost accusatory.

"And I told you the truth, Jethro. I am fine." Ducky firmly asserted.

"But you weren't then. That's why McGee doesn't believe it. That why he's using this chess tournament as an excuse to come check up on ya."

Ducky's expression gave testament to the fact that the younger man had hit the proverbial nail on the head. "I simply did not wish to worry him, Jethro. However, it as I told you when you asked. I am fine now. It was a momentary circumstance and it passed without any lingering effects. I certainly did not mean for Timothy to believe I actively needed to be looked after as such because of it."

"So this sudden decision to retire had nothing to do with that incident."

"I will admit, now that we have arrived at our original topic of discussion, that it had a great deal to do with it." Ducky admitted. "However, I stand by what I said earlier in that I am fine."

"That why we're here discussing your replacement?" Gibbs asked dryly.

"Ah, yes! That's where we left off, isn't it? We were discussing the fact that Director Vance has given me Carte Blanche to choose my replacement; to fill any position necessary in Autopsy, as a matter of fact."

"Good call on his part."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence. Now then, about that suggestion you made earlier, Jethro….


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning seemed to return things to normal for Tim, although he still worried about Ziva, Tony and Abby and what their reaction would be to Ducky's upcoming retirement. He couldn't help but feel better about it now that Gibbs knew. It was especially uplifting to realize that he hadn't had to keep the secret from him for more than 24 hours and that the man didn't seem to be upset with him about anything today. Keeping it from the rest of the team was bad enough, though and he prayed that they would forgive him – if they found out he knew ahead of time. Tim scoffed. _Who was he kidding; of course they'd find out. He had the worst poker face on the planet and he knew it. He was so dead!_

Surprisingly enough, when lunchtime rolled around, no one had spoken a word of Ducky's retirement, but Gibbs had been quick to send Tim on the lunch run for everyone else. Without any fuss or hesitation the young man headed out, grateful for the chance to get some fresh air and to get away from that ticking time bomb that had been transferred from Gibbs' to Tony.

When he arrived back in the squad room some thirty minutes later, toting two bags of hot sandwiches, it was immediately obvious that something had happened. A sorrowful glance from Ziva and an angry one from Tony speared him so sharply, he instantly began to feel afraid that something horrible had happened to someone close to them while he'd been gone. The tense silence filled the air, warding off any attempt at discussion and it remained in place until it was disrupted by none other than the Team Leader himself.

"Hey! Knock it off! Don't make me get Ducky back up here to have to repeat himself!" The warning was unmistakable

"What's going on?" Tim finally felt safe enough to ask, his voice chock full of genuine concern.

"It would seem that Ducky has decided to leave us." Ziva told him sadly, her eyes not even hiding her sorrow about the idea of him no longer working with them.

"Yeah. The kicker of it is, we only get to keep him for another month while he trains his replacement." Tony groused like a bear with a sore paw. "Not that he would even tell us who that is."

"Month?" Tim asked before he could stop himself. "He's postp…?"

"Postponing? That's right! You already knew! What the hell's up with that, Probie?" Tony demanded angrily. "How the hell could you know about something like that and not tell us?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I didn't have a choice? You ever think of that possibility?"

"That's a no –account excuse and you know it!" Tony ranted in full Senior Field Agent mode.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed. "Why must you treat McGee as though he were the bad person here?"

"Because, Zee-vah! McSecret here seems to think its okay to withhold key information from the rest of his team, that's why!" Tony retorted. " There is no "I" in team, remember?"

Tim squared his shoulders and blew out a breath of frustration but before he could say anything, Ziva was again coming to his defense. "Tony, Ducky has already explained to us why it is that McGee knew before we did, yes?"

"Yup." Tony's tone left no doubt he wasn't anywhere near ready to let Tim off the hook, regardless.

"And yet, you insist on ignoring Ducky's request that we not treat McGee as if he has done something wrong in keeping his confidence."

"That's because we're a team, Da'vid. We don't keep secrets like this from each other!"

"So, then all those months you spent living a secret life, carrying two cell phones, sneaking away for hours at a time without explanations, lying to us, and talking down to us when we admitted that we were worried about you were what, DiNozzo; NOT keeping secrets from your team?" Tim asked dryly, his eyes glittering with anger.

"NO! That was different and you know it!" Tony bit out angrily, his eyes flashing as if preparing for a showdown.

"No, Tony, That's the point. It's **not**different. You were under direct orders to keep your secrets, even if that meant lying to your team and I was keeping Ducky's confidence just like he asked me to." Tim shot back heatedly. "No difference. If you see one, then we have a serious problem and it's not me." Snatching up his coffee cup, Tim headed out of the squad room, leaving a speechless Tony behind.

Tony sighed heavily and hung his head; a sure sign that he knew he was in the wrong. Almost immediately, his head popped back up. "Probie!" He called out before Tim had completely disappeared from sight.

Heaving out a deep sigh of discontent, Tim stopped in his tracks and looked across the room at the Senior Field Agent. "What is it now, DiNozzo?"

"You're right, Probie. Look, Man, I'm sorry. It's just...it's just that Ducky's always been here and he's family, ya know and this job will never be the same without him." Tony's tone reflected his genuine emotion he wasn't hiding at this point.

Tim sighed again, this time in shared sadness and sympathy. Retracing his steps until he came to a stop at his desk, he finally replied. "I know Tony. I feel the same way."

"I know you do. That's why I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just the fact that he's going hurts like hell and…."

"And I was your easiest target. I get it, Tony." Tim replied almost conversationally as he turned to walk behind his desk, put his cup down and log into his computer. Typing for a minute, he logged back off and turned back to Tony.

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry." Tony replied as he watched his teammate type.

"Sign of Weakness." Tim threw back at him in hopes of getting things back on an even keel. Picking his cup back up, he headed back out of the squad room. "I'm going for coffee if Gibbs asks where I am."

"What?" Tony asked as he turned towards the glare he felt emanating at him from across the room.

"You know what, Tony. You went too far and, yes, you did apologize, but McGee did not deserve that."

It was at this point that a silent Team Leader returned to the squad room, having just crossed paths with his agitated youngest agent as Tim had reached the edge of the squad room beyond the room dividers. Gibbs had heard the exchange and it literally felt like a punch to the gut; especially on the heels of the conversation he overheard between Tim and Ducky.

_"...When Vance sent me down to the sub-basement, he gave me a gag order along with the case assignment…Gibbs never forgave me for keeping that from him, Ducky, even though I was following orders to keep my mouth shut. I know it because he never said a word to me when Vance sent me back upstairs to the team again; not even to welcome me back, like he did so openly with Tony and Ziva. On top of that, there've been countless times since then that made it obvious he clearly still doesn't trust me – at least not near as much as he trusts Tony and Ziva."_

"The thing is, I know he forgave Tony for all the secret disappearances and lies back when he was on that under-cover op for Director Shepherd that almost got him killed because Tony told me he was grateful to have Gibbs' forgiveness and understanding about it.. It's just me he can't forgive for keeping things from him."

Frowning now, he had to ask himself how he could have missed so much underlying misconception and entrenched belief. One thing was for certain, this was something he needed to fix and soon. His team was at risk of splintering and the long festering root was long overdue for some serious pruning so the truth could be recognized and allowed to cultivate in its' place.

Unfortunately, Gibbs' phone rang before he could even reach his desk, calling him up to MTAC. Frowning at that unpleasant development, he issued the instructions he already knew his team would follow to the letter, even if there were moments of goofing off along the way. With a deep breath, he mentally recalled that this would leave his team open for further spats and maybe even a confrontation over this situation with Ducky. Stopping in his tracks, he turned and faced his Senior Field Agent.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Evidence Locker. Verify every piece of evidence we've logged in for the last six months and make sure nothing's missin' and every single piece was signed for."

"Boss! Are you serious?" Tony asked in shock. "That could take days!"

"It's either that or cold cases without any goofing off. Take your pick."

"I'll take cold cases, Boss." Tony grudgingly admitted.

Gibbs nodded and pulled out his phone as he turned around to move on once more. "McGee. Got a job for ya…"

**_***NCIS****_**

The rest of the day passed with an aire of cool tolerance in the squad room and the lack of a new case did little to ease the problem. Nothing else was said on the matter, by either Tony or Ziva. In fact, nothing else was said at all while the cold casework continued with mostly quiet reading and finger tapping on keyboards when searches for information became necessary as they continued to work their way through facts and research for their cases without Tim's help or even his presence in the squad room

With a carbon copy of the Evidence Locker Logs from the past six months, Tim spent the rest of the day doing as he'd been assigned to do. He was actually grateful for the escape from the squad room and from having to listen to Tony's endless movie trivia – or worse, argue with him about their earlier point of contention. He'd felt bad enough about keeping Ducky's decision from the team, he damn sure didn't need Tony raking him over the coals for it. He wasn't even sure he believed that Tony's apology was sincere, but he'd accept it in the vein it was offered. That didn't stop him from hoping and praying that this meant there'd be no more fallout from it - at least from his team. After all, they still had Abby to contend with when she got back from her vacation later today.

He still couldn't believe he'd been so lucky as to not have to answer calls she hadn't made or emails she hadn't sent. Then again, Abby's focus had most likely been on her family. No one could blame her if her attention hadn't shifted to her NCIS family this time. In fact, Tim was relieved although he wasn't looking forward to seeing how Ducky's impending retirement was going to hit her. She would be heartbroken, that was for sure.

_Oh, God, who was picking her up from the airport? Who would have to tell her the news?_Tim's mind wouldn't stop thinking about it now that it had come across the thought. Letting the Evidence Locker Clerk know he'd be back in a few minutes, Tim took himself off to an empty corner of the garage and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ducky?"

_"Yes, Timothy? Is something wrong?"_

"Abby's due back today."

_"Yes, dear boy. I am well aware of Abigail's pending return. I will be meeting her plane at three this afternoon, don't you remember?._"

"Oh. Right. Do you want me to drive you?"

_"No, Timothy, I do believe this is something I must handle alone."_

"You're telling her about your plans tonight." Tim observed quietly.

_"Yes, dear boy. But then again, that was why you were calling, was it not?" Ducky chuckled softly. "So that I would alleviate this burden from your shoulders." _

"Okay. You got me." Tim admitted with a quiet laugh.

_"Relax, Timothy. I understand and I would not expect you to fill my shoes in this matter, even for a moment."_

"I appreciate that. Thank you. I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work."

_"Very well. I do appreciate your checking on the situation, Timothy. Do try to relax tonight, won't you? Abigail will be keeping me company for dinner and there is nothing to worry about."_

"Thank you, Ducky." Tim shut his phone, stuffed it back into his pocket with a sigh of relief and got back to work. Thinking of the email he'd sent before coming down here to work in the Evidence Locker, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He could just picture what was going on in Tony's head when he got that one!

_Tony:  
I thought you kept up with the times  
I guess not when you're still saying there's no "I" in TEAM.  
Obviously you haven't heard the latest news on the word.  
Seems someone found the missing 'I' just yesterday – when they came across the word written in block letters._

Write it out in block letters and let me know when you've found it, will ya?

McGee

Reminding himself that Ducky hadn't had any further health scares and that everything was okay with his own healing body as well, Tim got back to work in the Evidence Locker, feeling better about things than he had in weeks. It wasn't long before he was immersed in the task, all other thoughts no longer front and center on his mind.

**_*****NCIS****_**

As Abby and Ducky settled into the car, once they'd retrieved her luggage, the nervous silence from Ducky seemed to ping on Abby's radar. But, for now, she decided to ask all the other pertinent questions. "So, how's the family? Did everyone miss me?"

"As a matter of fact, we did. We were all quite surprised that none of us have heard from you while you were gone. However, rather than be upset about it, they chose to accept that your family was your top priority and that your focus would be there."

"I do feel badly about not staying in touch, Ducky. But, I knew they'd understand. So tell me, what did I miss? No one got hurt did they?"

"No one was injured. Although they had a case or two, nothing serious occurred and certainly nothing one would write home about, as the expression suggests." Ducky replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we get an early dinner?"

"I thought you didn't eat out?"

"Not often enough to consider it with any regularity. However, once in a while with a beautiful woman or with the members of Jethro's team is quite pleasant enough that I enjoy the occasion."

"That would be nice. I'm really hungry." Abby's answer was surprisingly subdued, leaving the older man to ponder if she had something that was bothering her.

"Is everything alright, Abigail?" Ducky asked her as they parked at a nearby diner.

Surprisingly enough, Abby was silent while they walked inside and were seated by the waitress. In fact, it wasn't until they were brought their glasses of water that Abby finally answered, wrapping both her hands around the stem of her glass as she did so. "Everything's fine, why are you asking?"

"You seem…subdued. And it rarely takes you this long to answer a question." Ducky's eyes were on her as they watched for clues as to what was going on with her.

Raising her eyes up off the table, Abby met the M.E.'s gaze and let him in on what was going on in her head. "Actually, I think I should be asking you that question. There's something you're not telling me, isn't there, Ducky?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Ducky nodded. "Yes, my dear. There is…."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Probie!"

At the sound of Tony's yell, Tim's head snapped up from the box of evidence e was double-checking against the inventory sheet.

"Yean, Tony, what is it? A call-out?"

"Nope! Time to wrap it up! It's goin' on seven. Spend any more time down here, McHide and Seek and we're gonna have to stash a futon down here for ya."

Tim snickered at Tony's comment. Then it hit him. W_hy would Tony seek him out like this? Oh, that's right! The email!_ Smiling, Tim chose to have a little more fun with his teammate about it. Pasting a smile on his face, he made quick work of finishing the box he'd been working on and turned it back in, all without saying a word to Tony.

"Cat got your tongue, McGee?" Tony taunted. "Or you just afraid to say something because you know you got some 'splainin' to do?" The teasing tone left no doubt that the email had gone over well and had even inspired what just might be an interesting way to turn the prankster tables on Tony for a change.

With a shake of his head, Tim smiled. "No. I don't' know what you're talking about. In fact, why are you down here, Tony? Since when do you worry about whether I leave at the same time as you or not at the end of the day?"

"Since you got some 'splainin' to do." Tony replied without batting an eye, his tone now a perfect rendition of Ricky Ricardo from _"I Love Lucy"_ and Tim found it impossible not to grin. at.

Still, Tim made him work harder for his goal, caught up in having too much fun with it now. "I still don't know what you're talking about, Tony."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay; listen, smarty, I know you were tryin to tell me somethin' with that email, so why don't you just save us both the hassle and spill it?"

Shaking his head in silent laughter, Tim led the way back to the elevator. "C'mon, DiNozzo, I'll answer your question upstairs."

Silently fuming, Tony rode back up to the squad room with his grinning teammate and together they headed back to their desks.

"Alright, McBrain, explain this to me."

Tim held up his hand and moved to his computer. After a couple of clicks on the keyboard, he motioned Tony over while moving out of the way so the older man could see what he was talking about.

Standing there looking at the word TEAM spelled out in block letters, Tony frowned.

Tim laughed. "Tony, look at the 'A' hole."

"Hey! Probie are you calling me...?"

The younger man looked him directly in the eye. "Tony, would **I** ever do something like that?" The twinkle in his eyes couldn't be missed and Tony caught it right away, grinning in return.

"No! Not you, McPolite. 'Bout time you stop mopin' around. Boy, when you finally get over what's buggin' you, you really are a riot, you know that?"

"Thanks, Tony." Tim's grin was contagious.

"C'mon, let's go grab a beer and commiserate together about losing Ducky to this retirement thing."

"Uhm, okay. Sure." The younger man agreed a tad bit reluctantly.

"You're buyin'!" Tony attempted some of his usual authority.

"Only the first round." Tim countered unexpectedly and without missing a beat as he turned off his computer and picked up his backpack., quickly catching up to the older man, already half –way to the elevator now.

"Whoa, Probie! That's ungentlemanly-like of you!" Tony retorted .

"Take it or leave it, DiNozzo." Tim shot back as they stepped on the elevator together.

"Wow, Probster. All right." Tony accepted as the doors on the machine closed, taking them down to the front for checking out. "You drive a hard bargain, but I'll take it."

"Thought you might." Tim replied with another grin.

**_***NCIS***_**

Six in the morning found Tim already setting his backpack down underneath his desk at work and powering up his workstation. This was the time of day he loved at work the most: when the peace and quiet gave him the space to think back over things, going back over in his mind what had been done, where they'd looked for leads, what had been considered and researched, making sure that nothing got overlooked or tossed aside as not important enough to check. Even without an active case going on, Tim loved to come in early, but this morning was especially important.

Today would be the first time he'd spoken to Abby since she'd gone on her two-week vacation and with her unusually lengthy silence during her absence, he was genuinely worried about her. Ducky's approaching retirement was bound to be hard on her as well, which led him to believe she would need someone to be there for her to listen and absorb. After checking his emails to make sure no one wanted his help with something, he locked up his computer, picked up his coffee cup and headed to the break room. This visit to Abby's Labby would require some help in the form of a fresh Caf-Pow for Abby as well as a fresh jolt of caffeine for himself.

Walking into Abby's lab a few minutes later was, surprisingly enough, like walking into a mausoleum; the eerie silence almost convinced him that she hadn't arrived yet. Looking around though, he could see that she was here. Her babies were all fired up and humming in idle mode and her computer was already on, even if only one overhead light was on. Seeing no sign of her at any of her work stations, spurred his steps on faster as he headed to her inner office. As he walked through the closed glass door, that slid open as he approached, he finally saw her, sitting in her desk chair that had been backed away from the desk as far as it could go until it had come to the wall behind her.

Frowning at what he saw, he took a minute to really look at her, sitting with her feet up on the chair and her arms wrapped around her knees. Knowing Ducky had told her last night that he was leaving NCIS, Tim completely understood the far off expression on her face as she stared straight ahead, but it did little to ease his heart's ache for what she was going through. Abby was especially close to Ducky as well as Gibbs.

Still, he realized that Abby being so obviously upset like this could be from something more serious then Ducky's retirement, as serious as that was, and he didn't want to just assume he knew the reason. In fact, the longer he stood here, the more he began to worry that it was due to something more serious. _Had she lost someone close to her while she was gone?_

"Abby?" When he got no response, he moved forward a step and tried again. "Abby! What is it? What's wrong?"

The rising urgency in his tone must have reached her because finally, she moved, blinking as she came back to the here and now. Looking over at him, she smiled softly, even though she didn't move from her chair. "Timmy."

The lackluster greeting after her being away for two weeks cemented it for him. There was definitely something serious going on with her. "Abbs, what's wrong?"

Slowly she got up and walked over to him, no sign of her normal exuberance. "I missed you." She offered quietly as she hugged him almost too gently.

"I missed you too, Abby. Are you alright? Did something happen?" The questions came out before he could stop them, rushed with concern, as he held her firmly without even attempting to let her go.

"Ducky's leaving us." Her sad statement from within the safety of his arms, tore at his heart for her and for them as a team that would soon be without their anchor, even as it sent a wave of relief through him that she was reacting to Ducky's plans and not to some unforeseen tragedy.

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Tim smiled softly, his eyes full of the compassion he felt for her as he pulled away from her gently, just enough to look her in the eye. "I know."

"How can you be so calm about this?" She asked him with rising anger as she tried to pull away from him completely.

Holding on to her arms just firmly enough to keep her where he could hold her steady, he answered her with a quiet seriousness that underlined his point. "Abby, because it's what he needs to do for himself and frankly, I'm grateful he recognizes it now rather than have him not see it and work himself to an early grave."

Abby sucked in a breath. Letting it out in a rush, she seemed to explode, her eyes now wide with disbelief and shock. "How can you say such a horrible thing, McGee?" Her fiery anger was unmistakable.

Tim sighed with frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Once calmed, he gently stepped up to her once more and grasped her by her arms so they could look each other in the eye again. "I didn't say that to upset you or to be cruel. Abby, you have to know that. Just think about what I said. Please." Kissing her on the temple, he let go of her and turned around, leaving her lab before anything else could be said.

She'd be fine, of that he was sure. Confident in the knowledge that Abby's intelligence and her ability to process the logic all the way through to even the most remote of possible endings on any given circumstance would serve her well, now when she needed it most, he returned to the squad room, now ready to face the day.

**_****NCIS****_**

The remainder of the morning passed unremarkably as the team settled in for another week of hard work. Work on cold cases, as was the current workload with no new case, came to a screeching halt, however, with Abby's arrival in the squad room a little after eleven. This was the first time she'd been to see them since her return from her vacation and they were all also aware that Ducky had broken the news to her the night before. Tim had quietly let them know so they wouldn't trip over that conversation unknowingly, making it worse for all of them if that happened.

It wasn't but a moment before the agents were surrounding her, not only to greet her, but also to envelop her in their family embrace. They gave her firm support, helping her drink enough of it in that she could get back on her mental footing, get back on track, and accept what was happening, even though she didn't like it any more than the rest of them.

Gibbs sat back and watched his team not only bond, but openly support his favorite. He let it go on for a minute, knowing they were helping each other deal with the idea of what was coming. But that was all the time he could give them. Anything else they needed to do to help each other adjust would have to be done somewhere not nearly as public and not in the middle of the workday. Standing up at his desk, he cleared his throat loudly, knowing it would be the only communication his team would need to get the point.

Sure enough, with the verbal cue from the boss, the huddle was immediately pulled apart and everyone smiled softly in Abby's direction before returning to their desks. "Thanks, guys." Abby offered before she turned and walked over to her Silver Fox. "I'm gonna miss him, Gibbs." She whined quietly.

"He's not gone yet, Abbs." He told her seriously as he looked down into her sorrow-filled eyes, needing her to see that she had to stop crying for the future and come back to living in the present.

The ding of the elevator drew his attention, almost as if his sixth sense was alerting him to arriving company. He smiled when the doors opened to reveal the man in question himself. "Don't think you want him to see you crying over him, do you, Abbs? Got about 30 seconds to pull it together."

Abby pulled herself from Gibbs' one armed embrace, wiped her hands across her face, and straightened her shoulders back. Smiling, she nearly flew across the squad room to the arriving M.E. "Ducky!"

"Hello, Abigail. I've come to take you to lunch, my dear. Are you game?"

"Am I game? Are you serious? Lunch with my favorite Uncle? Just try and stop me!." Abby mock-scolded as she hooked her arm through his and allowed him to turn them back toward the elevator without looking back as they headed out together. "I'd never say no to you, you should know that by now, Duckmeister!"

Seeing the smiles on his agents' faces at the scene they were watching , brought a small smile to the Team Leader's face for a moment. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he snatched up his coffee cup and announced calmly enough that it would merely pull them back to their own work, that he was going for more coffee.

**_***NCIS****_**

The rest of the day seemed to bring with it the return to all things normal for them. Plodding on through cold cases to pass the time and try to actually be useful, the afternoon seemed to drag on, but it was a feeling of relief that quitting time came without the ringing of any phones bringing them a call out on a new case. The team camaraderie had returned, as if whatever had been bothering any of them had been put away and was no longer anything to cause concern. Seeing this in their faces, Gibbs was more than happy to let his own concerns slide to the back of his mind, never one to trespass where he hadn't been invited or even push where he saw no need.

Watching them go as the practically ran for the elevator together, Gibbs looked all three of his agents over: smiling like the proud father he almost felt like at that moment. Without any help from him, they'd pulled themselves through the emotional minefield of losing a treasured teammate to the changes of time, although they would face it even more acutely when the actual time came for them to work their first case with Ducky's replacement. Somehow, they'd get through it and eventually would learn to workas well with the new M.E. as they had with Ducky. Thinking on that now, he couldn't help but recall the conversation he'd had with his friend about it, when he'd gone to see him at home not too long ago.

_***Flashback***_

"Hello, Jethro, what a nice surprise."

"Hey, Duck."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my friend?"

"Thought we could talk."

"Ah. I see. You are still quite miffed with me about my sudden intent to retire, I take it?"

"Concerned, Ducky." Gibbs quietly corrected as he looked at him with genuine concern. "Would you tell me if you weren't alright?"

Turning away from his friend, Ducky headed to the kitchen. "Come, let's have something to drink, shall we?"

Gibbs knew Ducky was stalling, but he let him have his way. Sure enough, once the coffee and tea had been made and they were sitting down at the kitchen table, Ducky finally spoke to the question he'd been asked.

"The answer to your question, Jethro, is no. I would not. Any more than you would tell me if something was wrong with you. Any more than you were willing to tell anyone of the people who love and care about you about the terrible pain you were carrying around with you all these years."

"Any more than you were willing to tell us who work with you every day and think of you as family, that your mother had died." Gibbs countered equally as quiet as complete understanding filled his tone.

"Exactly."

"Point taken. Let's talk about your retirement. Any ideas who's gonna take over your job?"

"Replace me, you mean?" Ducky asked with a rueful smile.

"No, Duck. You're irreplaceable. We all know that, Even Vance." The Team Leader offered sincerely.

"Thank you, Jethro. But in answer to your question is yes, I have given it a great deal of thought. In fact, short of remaining concerned about Timothy's ribs mending without any setbacks, it has been the only thing I have been thinking about lately." The older man's tone was serious and quiet.

"You gonna make me ask, Duck?"

"I believe Mr. Palmer is more than ready to take my place. But, I am hesitant to make such a referral to the Director merely because I know the young man is deeply concerned that you will be dissatisfied with such a changing of the guard, so to speak."

"Is he qualified and confident in himself enough to do the job or not, Duck?"

"He's certainly qualified and capable enough. He has applied himself to the job with 100% dedication as well as continuing his medical education along the way. While he may not have my way with communicating with our dearly departed souls, he is more than capable of becoming the next Medical Examiner!" Ducky touted passionately."If he could find his footing with you, he would be the best candidate for the job."

Gibbs smiled at his friend's reply. "Tryin' to convince yourself or me, Duck?"

Ducky laughed. "Yes, I suppose I did get a bit carried away there, didn't I?"

"Got a suggestion."

"Oh, by all means, my friend, let's hear your ideas on filling my shoes. Since they'll be working so closely with your team, I do want you to be satisfied with whomever is chosen."

"Well, …"

The shrill ring of his cell phone brought Gibbs abruptly out of his reverie. "Yeah, Gibbs."

_"My office. Now."_

"Be right there." Gibbs snapped his phone shut, shut down his work station and head up to the Director's Office. He knew this was about his suggestion to Ducky for his replacement and it did his heart good to know that Vance was taking it seriously. A sad change was coming and there was no stopping it; but that didn't mean it couldn't also be the right time for some good changes to come in and fill in the gap as much as possible. He hoped Vance would see it that way without too much of a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday morning seemed to bring with it a calm that settled everyone down into all that was normal, even more solidly than the day before. Now that everyone's initial emotions had been dealt with, it was easy to get back to all things case related. That never made cold cases any easier to get through - or more exciting - but it did help the day go by since the return to their normal bantering and getting on each other's nerves just shy of too much, always helped in that department.

By the end of the day, they were all more than ready to get out, see the sun and breathe in some fresh air. That evening none of them had to be told twice that they could go as Gibbs sounded the call at the early hour of six. He watched them scramble to the elevator with a sigh of relief. This dad was in need of some serious peace and quiet. But first, he needed more coffee. Then he had a couple of people he needed to check on, people he knew were still here.

**_****NCIS****_**

"Hey, Duck. Thought you were headin' home early these days." Gibbs greeted his friend as soon as he spotted him as he continued through the doors and into the Autopsy suite.

"Hello, Jethro. I am, indeed, heading home early. However, tonight I saw fit to take some time to talk with Mr. Palmer here, before I head out."

"Oh?" Gibbs asked, his calm expression giving away nothing. "Somethin' wrong with him?"

"Hmm? Oh, no not at all. At least nothing a little more moral support wouldn't help. Actually, Jethro, I believe you could be of some help in that department." Ducky offered almost offhandedly.

Jimmy's eyes hit the floor. _Dr. Mallard had to be kidding, right? Agent Gibbs offer the Autopsy Gremlin, moral support? Everyone knew Agent Gibbs hated having to do stuff like that for his team, much less someone he barely tolerated like him! What was Dr. Mallard thinking?_

"Palmer."

Jimmy's eyes flew up off the floor as Gibbs addressed him seriously and without any negative inflection to his tone.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"You think you're ready?"

"Uhm, well…."

"Palmer!"

Jimmy stopped stammering and looked at Gibbs silently.

"Do. You. Think. You're. Ready? It's a yes or no question."

"Now, Jethro, you know perfectly well, it isn't quite as simple as that." Ducky interceded.

"I do. Yes, Sir." Jimmy answered Gibbs question while silently appreciating Ducky's help.

"But?"

"But?" The young man was confused by that one.

"Who you worried about not believin' you're ready for the job, Jimmy?" Gibbs asked him calmly.

Jimmy swallowed hard. He hadn't heard Gibbs talk to him this calmly; man to man, in a long time. It took some getting used to any time it happened. Taking a deep breath, he breathed it out slowly and straightened his spine as he looked squarely back at the man and answered his question. "You."

"Hmm. I figured." Gibbs smirked. Turning on his heel, he headed out the way he came, making sure to keep his steps just slightly smaller than normal. He wanted the younger man to stew on it for a minute before…..

"I can do this! I'm capable and experienced and I've learned from the best!" Jimmy said loudly and with enough conviction that Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. _There it was!_ _That_ was what he'd been waiting to hear. He'd known Jimmy had it in him, he just needed the young man to reach down and pull it out. It had taken a bit of talking to convince Ducky to let Gibbs go this route with the worried young man, but his gut had been right, he could see that now.

Turning to face Jimmy now, he looked him square on. "I know."

"You know?" Jimmy asked in bewilderment. "Wait. If you know, then why di…?"

Gibbs advanced on the young man poised to take over Ducky's role as NCIS' new Medical Examiner, stopping only three inches from him as he spoke to him quietly but firmly now. "Because, Jimmy. It doesn't matter if _I_ know it. Hell, it doesn't even matter if the _Director _knows it! _YOU_ have to know it!"

"Oh. Right." Jimmy released a relieved sigh that bordered on hysteria. He hadn't realized he was so nervous. "Right!"

"You've worked with me long enough, Mr. Palmer, to know the endless hours, the grueling schedule and the gruesome tasks this job entails. However, it's not enough that you're prepared for the lot of that unless you're also prepared to stand your ground, no matter who it's with. You've always found it difficult to be even remotely comfortable around Agent Gibbs. I'm afraid you'll soon find, if you take this position, that he is the lamb among the lions out there." Ducky finally spoke into the situation. "And this lamb is easily turned into the fiercest lion breathing down your neck if he's not satisfied with the speed with which things are moving along in a case, as you well know by now."

"I understand." Jimmy quietly offered. "I do. I get it."

"The question, is, Jimmy." Gibbs spoke up again, still calm and serious. "Do you _want _it?"

Jimmy already knew the answer to that since he'd thought of little else in the last week. "Yes. Yes. I do want it."

"Badly enough to fight for it?" Ducky asked him.

"Fight?" Jimmy didn't know what the M.E. meant by that.

"Anyone who doubts your right to hold the position, or doubts your ability to perform your job more than adequately or looks down on you for your youth while in this position." Ducky elaborated. "And doesn't mind telling you so."

"Ah. Yes. Yes, I can do that."

"Good! And while you're at it, Mr. Palmer, ask yourself if you're ready to become a leader and a supervisor."

"Leader? Superv…?" Now Jimmy was stunned.

"You don't seriously believe that either Director Vance or myself would allow you to take on this position without adequate assistance, do you? An assistant is very important to keeping things running as smoothly as possible in Autopsy." Ducky reminded him almost as if he were chastising him for forgetting such a thing.

"So, does this mean it's definite then, Dr. Mallard? My stepping into your shoes?"

"As big as they are, Jimmy, Yes. That is how it is to be, since you have accepted the offer made to you by Director Vance and you have also accepted what Agent Gibbs and I have endeavored to remind you of here tonight. I believe you are more than ready, although I am certain you will want to continue working on that assertion of your belief in yourself and your abilities even as we finish out our time together here."

"Wow." Jimmy let out a huge breath. "Wait, my assistant? Have you chosen that person yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that person has been chosen and has accepted the position. They will be here on Monday to begin shadowing you, of their own free-will mind you, before officially beginning the job on the following Monday." Ducky answered with a smile of encouragement.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. So many changes." Jimmy marveled.

"Buck up, Palmer. You're either up to the challenge or you're not."Gibbs quipped as he turned to leave out. "Night, Duck. Palmer, better get some rest. Gonna take a lot of hard work to fill those shoes."

Jimmy stood speechless after Gibbs left autopsy with the sound of his last remark ringing through the air. _The man was right, it was going to be a lot of hard he up to the challenge?Had he really just said he was? Had he just lost his mind?_

**_***NCIS****_**

Thursday morning saw a change within the atmosphere at work and while no one outright questioned it, they all seemed to have noticed it, especially when a call-out came in and the lot of them found themselves contending with a Navy officer's murdered body. While from the onset there wasn't anything particularly gruesome about this case, it was the arrival of Jimmy at the scene, without Ducky as back up, that pinpointed the first change they could put their finger on.

No one gave it a second thought after a moment of silent surprise, followed by barked orders and a glare from the boss, demanding that they get their head back in the game. With this being Tim's first day back out in the field since the beating, Gibbs directed him to take the pictures and the sketching while pointing to Tony to assist the M.E. in training, in the event Jimmy needed help with the body. As he went in search of witnesses, Ziva started bagging and tagging any surrounding possible evidence. While the effort was almost seamless, it already felt strange without Ducky. However, their work was already proving to them that they would be able to carry on, regardless.

**_***NCIS****_**

Surprisingly enough, the casework seemed to flow no differently than usual when they got back to the squad room. The moment they reached their desks, each of them dove into what they usually did best, without Gibbs having to say a single word. As he usually did, he took his leave of them, going first to see Ducky, although it took him a bit of time to remember he was no longer going to see his friend about the case, but Jimmy. He couldn't help but feel a moment of relief that Ducky was still going to be there for the young man to fall back on for the next two weeks, even when the new assistant arrived on Monday though. It gave the Team Leader peace of mind, knowing the changeover wouldn't happen overnight.

By the end of the night, no difference had been noticeable enough to warrant anything being said. There had been plenty of cases where time was not their friend and this one was no different. Performing autopsies wasn't new to Jimmy, as they all knew but they weren't sure if he'd ever done one completely by himself before and didn't feel right asking. Gibbs, for the most part, lent no specific expression of displeasure or dissatisfaction to the time the case was taking of them and so the others also kept their noses to their own duties

Gibbs glanced at the tired faces he was surrounded by as he took a minute to look up from his work and look around the squad room. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to find that it was nearly nine. "Go home! Get some sleep! Get back at it, first thing in the morning;"

Remarkably, all three of his agents found some speed with which to move as soon as the words had left his mouth and it wasn't long before he found himself alone in the squad room and able to smile at the peace and quiet as it surrounded him now. This was the time he loved the most, when he could think on things and go back over active cases to make sure nothing got left out of the investigation. Since he didn't feel the slightest bit tired, he stood to get a refill on coffee. It was going to be a long night.

**_****NCIS****_**

Friday came and with it a trio of refreshed agents who were ready to dig into the job until they solved the case. Before the day officially started, all three of them were at their desks already mentally retracing their steps from yesterday, trying to see if they missed one, as well as trying to think things out as far as which way to look next. It was into this peaceful working atmosphere that Gibbs walked into when he first came into the squad room from getting his coffee and it brought a slight grin to his face. No wonder people said he had the best team.

As the day progressed, the case fell into place, piece by piece and by four that afternoon, they were able to wrap up the interrogations and begin writing the reports. Where normally the squad room would be full of complaining and stalling tactics at this stage of the case, tonight was different. Tonight, the place was quiet; the only sound being that of keyboards being tapped on and a pen scratching across a piece of paper here and there. They all knew that when the reports were done, they'd be home free for the weekend. There wasn't any better motivator than that.

By six, the squad room was empty and the Team Leader was happy. As he stood to stretch his kinked muscles and turn off his workstation at the same time, he could not help but wonder how things would work out without Ducky here to work with. For now, Jimmy was doing just fine and Gibbs had to admit he'd done a fine job with this case. Smiling at the realization that nothing seemed wrong with this picture, he picked up his coffee cup and headed out for a fresh jolt of the caffeine he mainlined. The nightly routine felt comforting, bringing a smile to his face.


	13. Chapter 13

By early Saturday morning, Tim found himself finally able to focus on his intent to find a new place to live. As he poured over listings of houses and apartments alike, he was surprised and disappointed to come up with absolutely nothing he liked that would put him close to Ducky enough to feel like he could be called on if and when the man needed help with anything. He glanced at his watch when he felt his stomach begin to clench with hunger and was surprised to find that it had gone on past noon already.

He couldn't believe it had taken him all morning to come up with nothing. Finally, frustrated with the time he felt he was wasting, he picked up his phone and called Ducky. Maybe he had some contacts or knew of some real estate that was available, after all, the man had found himself a new place to live just a short few months ago, hadn't he?

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Ducky."

_"Timothy! I hope you're not calling to report that your ribs have taken to giving you trouble."_

"No. Nothing like that. They're fine." Tim was quick to reassure him. "I was actually calling to ask if you knew of any small houses for sale or apartments for rent between your house and the Navy Yard. I need to find a bigger place and I'd like it to be closer to work now that I'm in a better position to think bigger."

_"Oh, my. Well, Timothy, I'm afraid I don't know of any right off the top of my head. Why don't you come on over and we'll see what we can find. I'll make a few calls while you're on your way and when we've called a halt to the search for your new place, we can give our chess tournament another round?"_

"That would be great Ducky." Tim replied without hesitation. "I'll even bring dinner."

_"No, young man, that will not be necessary."_

"It's not a problem, really. I don't mind. See you in about an hour, Ducky. Thanks again." Tim snapped his phone shut, not giving the older man time to object again.

With a smile on his face, he turned things off in his apartment and headed out, wanting to have time to shop for a dinner that wouldn't be too hard to fix or clean up. Drawing from his memories of meals his mother used to cook when he was a small boy, Tim soon had an idea firmly in hand and was on his way.

**_****NCIS******_**

Sunday morning drew bright and cheery and Tim woke happy and without a worry on his mind. It had been a great day of companionship and house hunting over the internet with Ducky, followed by a truly delicious pot roast dinner that had been a breeze to fix and clean up The icing on the cake had been a challenging game of chess. Although Ducky won with little contest, Tim had enjoyed the game tremendously and learned from it.

Now here it was the last day of the weekend and they'd already planned to pass the day in the same way. Due to be at Ducky's by ten, Tim showered and changed after cooking himself a small omelette and cleaning up the kitchen after he ate. He hadn't given up hope of finding a place near the M.E., he just hoped it would be soon.

As he was ushered into the house upon his arrival, Ducky seemed a little more excited than he had the day before. It peaked Tim's curiosity and he had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out the question of what was on the man's mind. As they sat down to the classified ads sprawled open on the dining room table before them, Ducky finally addressed what was on his mind.

"Timothy. You and I, since our search yesterday, have come to realize the market is poor and the properties out there aren't suitable or need a lot of work. You are looking for something bigger that can hold your computer equipment as well as your records and massive collection of books. You also need to make sure the place you find can give you the peace and quiet you are looking for. It may take quite a while for you to find the perfect new home for yourself."

"That sums it up pretty well, Ducky." Tim replied as he looked at his friend. Seeing the thoughtful expression on his face, the young man had to wonder just what he was getting to. "You have an idea?"

"Timothy, since my mother passed away, I've come to realize that the house is quite lonely, even with this one being much smaller than the Mallard family home." Ducky paused for a minute and drank from his tea.

Tim silently waited for him to finish what he had on his mind, too surprised by what he thought was coming.

"I have the spare room that I would be more than willing to rent out to you until you find an apartment and you can set up your computer equipment in the den. The library is also already full of books and there are even a few shelves empty and waiting for whatever books you might want to have on hand in the meantime." The M.E. offered. "It will greatly benefit us both, I believe."

"Wow. Ducky. I don't know what to say." Tim was genuinely surprised. But he was also very relieved that the solution to keeping a watchful eye on the older man had fallen into his lap like this. Ducky was right. Tim staying here temporarily would benefit both of them. He didn't even want to waste time thinking about it when he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was what he'd be happy to do. "Thank you. Call me crazy, but I don't even need to think about it. I'd love to accept your offer."

"Good. Then it's settled. Let's have lunch, shall we? Then we shall return to our tournament. I do believe you've been holding out on me, Timothy."

**_****NCIS*****_**

Monday morning brought with it an air of excitement since Jimmy's new assistant was to make an appearance and begin working with him. Jimmy, having sensed the team's unease about his arrival alone at their crime scene the previous week, had shared with them the gist of what was going on. What with the upcoming changes and added responsibilities, he was finding himself unable to contain the emotions that were surfacing and all over the place. The MCRT had been supportive and promised to help him in any way they could. He'd asked that they go out to lunch today, after he met with the newest member of what would be his two-man team.

Walking into Autopsy, Jimmy felt like his legs were jello and his knees sounded like they were already knocking. He really needed to stop letting this worry him and it was Gibbs' words to him the other night, playing constantly in his head that kept him staying tough on himself now. _"You're either up to the challenge or you're not."_

"I AM up to the challenge." Jimmy reminded himself out loud.

"While I'm pleased to hear it, Jimmy, our presence has been requested up in the Director's Office post haste." Ducky said as he came out of his office and headed to the door.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard. Right away," Jimmy answered as he immediately fell into step on Ducky's heels as they left their work space and took the elevator up to the Director's Level.

The trip was a silent one but Jimmy kept repeating what Gibbs had said to him and it seemed to help him find every bit of his backbone and pin it firmly in place. If Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs believed in him, than who was he to betray that belief by acting like he didn't believe in himself? Straightening his backbone, Jimmy let out a sigh, determined to walk taller, even on the inside from now on.

Ducky smiled softly as he watched his protégé pull himself together. He knew exactly what was waiting for him on the other side of the Director's door and it was all he could do to keep from smiling outright. Jimmy had nothing to worry about. His new assistant would be a great asset to not only NCIS but also to Autopsy and even to the MCRT.

It had been a pleasant surprise when Jethro had snagged this particular person's application from the pile on Ducky's dining room table when the applicants had still been undecided. But with the qualifications more than enough and the Team Leader's grin, along with his explanation, Ducky had not given the others more than a brief second look, since it always took a third look to get your foot in the door with the wily Scotsman.

Placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder now, they walked into the director's office together, with Ducky just a half step behind the younger man. "Mr. Palmer. I'd like you to meet your new Assistant."

Jimmy was shocked. This beautiful young woman now standing in front of him, with a gorgeous mane of red hair and sparkling brown eyes, smiled back at him, lighting up the room around her. He almost forgot his manners but a nudge from Ducky got his brain working again. "Hi. I'm Jimmy Palmer. You can call me Jimmy."

The short yet confident woman held out her own hand without hesitation as she smiled at him with a genuine greeting.

**_****NCIS****_**

The MCRT came to a screeching halt in their activities, which, at the moment, meant nothing more than Tony idly tossing paper balls at both Tim and Ziva in turn, only to get up at random moments and pick up the supply that had been dutifully ignored by his targets, so he could go back to his desk and start all over again.

"Tony, I don't think Gibbs believes that's effective case reading." Tim tried to get the Senior Field Agent to forgo the playing around and get back to going through the cold case he'd been assigned.

Things were as back to normal for them as they could be with a new person they were all anxious to meet coming into their midst. If they were honest with themselves, they'd have to admit they were just as curious to see how Gibbs would take to the new person.

"Whoa! Check out the cute chick with the Autopsy Gremlin!" Tony gushed suddenly as he practically stood at attention.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed. "You promised to stop calling him that now that he will be the Medical Examiner and no longer the Assistant."

"Yeah. Guess I did. Wait, Ducky's with them. Does that mean, this is our new Assistant M.E.?"

"That is safe to believe." Ziva commented as she came to stand beside Tony.

"Hey, Probie. You might wanna see who's coming to play in our sandbox." Tony teased with enough seriousness that Tim stood to his feet and joined his teammates where they stood.

"I don't believe it." Tim remarked happily as his smile lit the room.'

"It _is_ her, isn't' it?" Tony asked him guardedly, not yet willing to believe his eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" Tim answered like a giddy teenager going on his first date.

"Probie! Pull it together, man! Don't go scarin' her off on the first day! Jeesh, haven't you learned anything from me?" Tony asked sharply in a stage whisper as the group they waited for reached the bottom of the steps and turned into the squad room.

"Hey, Guys. I'd like you to meet my new Assistant." Jimmy offered with a healthy dose of his new confidence. This is…"

"Ruby Rae." Tim said with a warm smile as he held out his hand to shake her hand. "It's great to see you again. It's been a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: For those of you who might balk at the idea of a Former Forensic Tech becoming an Assistant M.E. - Please remember that it was Ducky, himself, who reminded the team that a Medical Degree was not a requirement for the job._

_However, I do realize, in hindsight, that i failed to take Ruby's creditentials as far as I should have, to qualify her for the job - choosing instead to let Gibbs' choosing her in his recommendations to Ducky, to speak for it self._

_I do hope that clarifies any confusion on the matter - if there was any._

_And now..._

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
**

Ducky awoke on this his first day of retired living unusually late but with no worries on his mind. He'd had much to worry and ponder about here lately, in the last month of his working life but thankfully, all of that had literally worked itself out in one way or another.

The initial concerns he had about how the MCRT would take to Ruby were quickly proven to be nothing to worry about. Jethro had been correct about her and about how his team would quickly take to working with her. Their previous working experience with the beautiful red-headed, confident woman, served them all well. Even Abby took to her a lot smoother and with less ruffled feathers than she'd taken to Ziva back in the day.

Ducky had to laugh at that thought. He was fairly certain that once Jimmy realized he could not, in all good conscience, date his assistant, Timothy might just move in and ask the young woman out. Jethro had said he remembered the young man being sweet on her when they worked that case with her out in Edenvale. He'd also assured the M.E. that he wouldn't interfere or consider it breaking Rule #12, so long as they kept it out of the office.

Still the former M.E. couldn't help but wonder how all of that would go over with Abigail. Shaking his head at the thought of that not ending well, he set those thoughts aside. No sense worrying about something that wasn't going to happen for quite a while yet.

Enjoying his light breakfast of a second cup of tea with his honey and toast, Ducky had to smile as he realized even in the final days before his last one at NCIS, he'd still had worrisome things on his mind, yet the night of his retirement party had shred the last problem without even a raised voice. Smiling with the recollection now, he let the memory wash through him.

_***FLASHBACK****_

"Hey, Timmy!" Abby greeted him.

"Hey, great job on the party decorations."

"Thanks. Hey. Ducky tells me you're staying at his place. Are you there for medical reasons? Or is it Ducky that needs to be watched out for?"

"Neither, Abby. I promise. I'm looking for a bigger place and while I'm looking, Ducky offered to let me stay with him because he's got the space and doesn't mind the company as much as he minds the empty house without it."

"Oh. That's great, Timmy. I'm happy you two can help each other out like that."

"Abby. I'm sure he won't mind you coming to see him as often as you'd like."

"I know. But it won't be the same. Not by a long shot."

"No. It won't, that's for sure. But at least we've had time to work out the initial kinks that having someone different in his position, right? And look at how well Ruby is working out."

"Are you saying you're not gonna miss him here at work?" She asked him with a touch of anger.

"Of course not, Abby." Tim looked at her in shock.

"Or are you just happy that you have Ruby to chase after. I remember how you were sweet on her the last time."

"Abby. I am interested in her. But I won't rush into it. Besides, if and when I ask Ruby if she's interested, it will be her choice and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of it. You and I are friends. That's it. Right? That's the way you wanted it, remember?"

"Abby." Gibbs stepped up and interrupted the private conversation taking place outside away from the crowd.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Abby greeted. "Hey, Ducky!"

"Abby, give us a minute, will ya?"

"Sure, Bossman."

"McGee. "

"Boss?"

"You been stayin' at Ducky's?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Tim nodded silently, accepting the boss' approval for what it was.

"Wanted to tell you for a while now. Guess I just forgot."

Tim cocked his head to show he was listening.

"The night you took that beating from that dirtbag. Wasn't you I was pissed at."

Again, Tim nodded, this time obviously too shocked that this was coming back now and with an apology that undoubtedly would have meant the world to him in the midst of the situation, to hide the fact that it meant the world to him now as well. After a minute, he offered something in return. "Thanks, Boss."

Now it was Gibbs turn to nod before he spoke once more. "One more thing, McGee. When Vance split the team; you were following orders. Nothin' wrong with that. Still part of my team."

Tim was truly shocked at that statement and he obviously had to think back to even realize what the boss was getting at. All of a sudden, it became apparent that he recalled what he needed to in order to get what had just been said. His very quiet "Thank you." resonated with the emotion curled up with that experience.

But Gibbs wasn't quite finished yet. "You belong to me, Tim. Nothing will ever change that." With a clasp of his hand to Tim's shoulder, the silver-haired Team Leader was gone,into the night, having had all of the party he could handle.

***End Flashback****

Getting to his feet now, and taking himself to his library, Ducky withdrew a book from his shelf and opened it. Life was grand. Of that he was certain. With his retirement just beginning, Timothy here to keep him company, his place at work now competently being handled by Mr. Palmer and the MCRT unwilling to let him go completely from their lives, he had no complaints.

Life wasn't just good; it was golden. These were, after all, the beginning of his golden years.

_~~FINIS~~  
_

* * *

_A great big 'thank you' goes out to all my loyal readers/reviewers who stayed with me for this story._

_Your readership and support is greatly appreciated._

_Thank you!_


End file.
